Manual prático de Delinquencia Juvenil/Atos: 39 ao 50
Manual prático de Delinquencia Juvenil ;Ari Almeida Pão & Circo No Dos Outros É Refresco - (ataque trinta e nove) Depois do cagaço que foi aquela visita daquele suposto policial civil fazendo uma suposta investigação e do recesso de fim de ano é com imenso prazer que lhes comunico que recuperamos nossa antiga paudurescência. Por antiga paudurescência entenda-se que voltamos a pensar merda novamente e direcionar toda essa criatividade doentia e delirante na nossa incansável luta contra o Império. Finalmente conseguimos nos instalar num novo Mocó no bairro do Sitio Cercado. Periferia, casa de madeira, aluguel barato, boteco próximo com direito a cerveja fiada e um monte de vizinhas gostosas. Um espetáculo. Jean voltou do Mato Grosso com namorada e com uma nova e poderosa carga de energia. Cheio de planos & cheio de idéias. Aquele Jean paranóico que todos nós tínhamos conhecido deve ter morrido devorado pelas piranhas de um pântano qualquer. Desencanou por completo da parada da civil. - Seguinte galera, temos que fazer alguma coisa logo, senão parece que o ano não começa. - Tá Jean, mas você tem alguma idéia formatadinha na cabeça? É, porque pra tar tão decidido assim deve no mínimo ter alguma grande idéia pronta. - Tenho várias, mas o que você acha Ari, eu queria levar adiante aquelas paradas que discutimos na reunião do Natal Delinquente. - Que parada? A Guerrilha anti Mc Donalds? - Póde crer, que tal? - É umas... Começamos então a debater o que faríamos para atanazar aquela rede de fast foods do caralho. Na reunião de dezembro, onde planejamos o ataque do Papai Noel mendigo surgiram idéias de formarmos um grupo especializado em atormentar o Mc Donald´s, só que a coisa ficou meio parada. Depois de uma longa discussão acabamos optando por fazer um ataque híbrido com duas opções de ação, Os Palhaços Comedores de Hambúrguer & Os Inconvenientes Ocupadores De Mesa. Marmita, que não estava na reunião não entendeu bosta nenhuma. - Tô mais perdido que filho de puta em dia dos pais. - Hehe, relaxa aí cara, é o seguinte: essa coisa de ocupadores de mesa foi idéia daquele Thiago Tebet que foi na reunião, o sujeito entra com pão caseiro, pede um sanduíche e depois tira a carne para preparar um sanduba bem mais power. - Massa véio, dá avacalhar ainda mais, posso conseguir uma tralhas na casa da minha vó e fazer um banquete bem tosco e original. Mas e essa história dos palhaços. - Entram várias pessoas na fila e cada um pega um sanduíche. Quando todos tiverem com os lanches na mão colocam um nariz de palhaço, nesse momento entra alguém com um sacão de lixo e todos jogam a bagaça fora gritando: É lixo! É lixo!. Sergio soltou a metáfora certa pra nossos intentos: - É Pão & Circo macacada! Foi uma das unanimidades mais rápidas de todos os nossos planejamentos, todos estavam se coçando de vontade de aprontar mais uma. Marmita foi conseguir os materiais com sua vó. Eu, Fábio, Jean & Vini bolamos o roteiro com os discursos e possíveis argumentações com a gerência e Sergio imprimiu uns panfletos. Tudo pronto marcamos a ação pras 19 hora de sexta, horário de maior movimento na lanchonete da Boca Maldita, a principal de curitiba. Sincronizamos todos os nossos relógios, pois o ataque deveria ser rápido pra não sermos frustrados pela segurança. Dado o sinal entramos eu & Jean, poderosos e de peito estufado portando nossas sacolas plásticas de supermercado. Fiquei guardando lugar enquanto Jean foi pra fila. - Dois hambúrgueres. - Acompanha sobremesa senhor? - Não, beleza, só os hambúrgueres mesmo. Quando chegou com os sanduíches eu já tava com o aparato todo montado. Pratos de plático azul, talheres, guardanapos de pano rabiscados com o a palavra foda-se, um pão caseiro e uma garrafa plástica de dois litros de molho de pimenta. Foi só Jean sentar e começarmos a trabalhar o material que já conseguimos a perceber a energia estranha do pessoal ao nosso redor. Duas senhoras da mesa ao lado nos olhavam como se fôssemos seres de outra espécie. Jean separou a carne e me deu os pãezinhos. Comecei a esfarelá-los no prato e misturar molho de pimenta aos poucos, na intenção de fazer tipo que um pirão. Jean contou os hambúrgueres foi esmagando com um garfo. Os seguranças se plantaram em dois na parede a poucos metros com um olhar entre o desconfiado e o confuso. Então o Inesperado nos deu boa sorte no nosso retorno às atividades. Um menino de uns três anos chegou pra olhar o que estávamos fazendo, logo chegou sua irmãzinha mais ou menos um ano mais velha. - O que vocês estão fazendo? - Vocês desmancharam os sanduíches? - Nada, estamos fazendo com que eles fiquem mais gostosos e nutritivos. - É verdade, vejam só como a gente vai fazer com que aquele sanduichinho de nada vire um sanduichão. Aproveitamos o carisma natural da situação pra dispararmos nosso rápido discurso nem tão subliminar quanto deveria ser. Fiz um sinal pra que Jean fosse rápido, pois um dos seguranças já estava conversando ao pé do ouvido com aquele que imaginei ser o gerente do estabelecimento. Começou a falar num tom alto, típico de pessoas escandalosas, podia ser ouvido com clareza num raio de vários metros. - Esses lanches não são nem um pouco nutritivos e muitas pessoas, nem todas é claro, mas muitas pessoas acham francamente... meio sem gosto. Geralmente esses coitados vem acompanhando alguém. Adultos tudo bem, mas o problema é quando são crianças que só querem um sanduíche tão caro e ruim porque ficaram encantados com a propaganda na televisão. Abri os braços num sinal de dúvida e soltei o slogan final: - Amo mesmo tudo isso? Foi em cima da hora, pois o gerente encostou imediatamente ao nosso lado, incrivelmente bem educado, mas um tanto nervoso. - Senhores, uma das regras de nossa loja é que só sejam consumidos aqui dentro os lanches que fornecemos. - Como assim? - Me fiz de sonso pra ganhar tempo. O resto do pessoal já estava dentro da lanchonete na fila. O final se aproximava. Dessa vez eu que fiquei nervoso. - Não faz sentido trazer lanche de casa pra comer em uma lanchonete privada, vocês não concordam? Jeanzinho estava corajosamente panfletário. - Senhor gerente, vocês anunciam e dão a entender que a rede de lanchonetes Mc Donalds é acima de tudo um lugar de socialização e diversão, tanto que muitas tem uma parquinho de diversão para seduzir as crianças, por que então reduzir a liberdade dos cidadão freqüentadores. - Restringir liberdades? Creio que o senhor não está entendendo. - Não estou entendendo? Com certeza não estou entendendo. Aliás tem uma série de coisas que não entendo com relação à sua lanchonete. O senhor tem condições de responder porque se eu fico seis meses sem vir aqui, quando voltar não reconheço nenhum funcionário. Para onde eles vão, viram carne de hambúrguer. - Como assim? Estávamos em vantagem, vários curiosos prestavam atenção na conversa. Salve Éris! Enquanto houverem curiosos haverá público pros nossos Teatros Secretos. Só que não podíamos abusar pra não perder o efeito moral e nem levarmos umas porradas dos seguranças. Tomei a iniciativa e dei o sinal pro resto do pessoal. Vinícius, sua namorada Marília, Sérgio & Marmita, que já se encontravam com seus sanduíches na mão tiraram dos bolsos um nariz vermelho de palhaço e colocaram no nariz. Cara, ninguém entendeu absolutamente bosta nenhuma do que estava acontecendo. As duas crianças que tinha conversado com a gente se partiam de dar risada. O pessoal do nariz de palhaço deram duas ou três dentadas enquanto eu e o Jean dizíamos ao gerente para desencanar que estávamos saltando fora. Então entra Fábio para a execução do ato final. Todo de preto, óculos escuros, carregando um sacolão de lixo igualmente preto. A cara de espanto e de incompreensão dos clientes, funcionários e inclusive do gerente era algo absolutamente sensacional. Curitiba é uma cidade pouco habituada a atos de protesto, quanto mais atos inusitados como o nosso estava sendo. Fábio então se postou mais ou menos no centro de onde estávamos e eu & Jean despejamos no lixo os farelos de pão e de carne que tínhamos em nossos pratos falando alto: - Talvez o lixo é o melhor lugar onde essa porcaria deveria parar. - É verdade Timóteo, é verdade. Juntamos nossas tralhas e nos dirigimos à saída. O resto do pessoal de nariz vermelho fez o mesmo, pararam de comer sues sandubas e jogaram no sacolão repetindo. - É lixo! - É lixo mesmo! - Claro que é lixo! Foi demais pra cabeça do gerente, que com um simples sinal com os olhos deu carta branca para que os seguranças fizessem aquilo que eles são pagos para fazer. Pegaram Fábio pelo cangote e o conduziram até a saída. O resto do pessoal, na hora que viram que a coisa descambou pra violência tiraram o time de campo, baitas Delinqüentes. Sérgio, o mais cagão, foi quem surpreendeu Gregos & Troianos distribuindo a todos os clientes que encontrava pelo caminho um panfleto com o texto Paranóias Conspirativas, difamando a qualidade da carne do Mc Donald´s afirmando que trata-se de coisas, animais geneticamente modificados que se assemelham a qualquer coisa, menos um animal propriamente dito. - Leia esse texto e depois esconda. A saída foi como num Flash Mob, todos nos dispersamos correndo um pra cada lado, o cagaço da polícia que sempre fica por ali bater era grande. Nos encontramos na Praça Zacarias nos cagando de dar risada. Realmente, Pão & Circo no dos outros é refresco. Estupradores De Cérebro Se Dão Mal Na Cadeia - (ataque quarenta) A Internet, como mídia alternativa à massificação das comunicações, continua sendo uma grande promessa, nada mais do que isso. As redes de televisão continuam reinando impunemente colonizando o subconsciente coletivo. Dita tendências, elege & derruba governos e cria consensos absurdos. Em resumo, a televisão continua sendo uma alvo em potencial para nossos atos de sabotagem. A alguns meses atrás Fábio veio com umas viagens de montarmos balões de hidrogênio, semelhantes àqueles que as crianças ganham nos parques e que se forem soltos voam pra bem longe, para soltarmos pela cidade carregando objetos artísticos. Os balões subiriam e quando murchassem cairiam em lugares aleatórios, provocando sabe-se lá que sensações em quem pusesse as mãos em tais objetos artísticos. Uma idéia simpática, porém todos concordaram que essa parada dos balões devia ser melhor formatada. Ninguém queria desperdiçar o potencial funcional dos balões com arte pela arte. Eles deveriam ser usados como arma subversiva. Porém, o alvo era uma incógnita e o ataque ficou pendente até recentemente, quando Jean voltou do Mato Grosso. O cara veio com descrições emocionadas das comunidades pantaneiras que vivem livres da influência perniciosa da televisão. - Lá o sinal não chega, a maioria das casas não tem TV. - E povo vive sossegado? - Nada! Reclamam o tempo todo. O sonho de consumo deles é trem uma parabólica. - Qual a vantagem então? Não entendo seu entusiasmo. - São os desejos cara, fora a parabólica os desejos da galera são autênticos. A utopia do valor de uso é real para eles. - Como assim? - Saca as crianças, por exemplo. Para os pirralhos de lá Balanço, Gangorra & Escorregador são a Santíssima Trindade . apresente esses três ítens para uma criança da cidade grande colonizada pela TV e ela te mandará À merda. - Só! Podes crer! A conversa então se encaminhou para uma ação que tivesse a ver com essa problemática, a televisão. Não foi nada fácil, já era quase madrugada e vários já estavam quase bêbados quando Fábio voltou da cozinha com um bacião de pipocas, uma sorriso no rosto e um estranho brilho no olhar. - Que foi seu monstro? Que merda você tá pensando? - Os balões. - Balões? Pirou de vez, foi? - Os balões cara! - Que balões, cara? Vá à merda! - Bichinhas estressadas, sentam e ouçam. Sentamos todos em posição de reverência, afinal tratava-se de Fábio Samwise, um homem já com um certo currículo na Delinqüência Juvenil e também porque caralho, estávamos afim de agir. - Lembram que vocês escantearam minha idéia dos balões de hidrogênio por não saberem como fazer uso deles para um fim subversivo o suficiente? - Lembramos!! - Respondemos todos como numa sala de aula, causando, é óbvio, vários minutos de Risadas & Badernas. - Tá bom, agora calem a boca e ouçam. Não estão doidinhos pra fazer alguma coisa com TV? Pois então, essa é a deixa certa pra usarmos os balões. - Vai pendurar TVs nos balões? - Ou vai fazer um balão em formato de televisão com a palavra foda-se escrito na tela? - Vão tomar no cú e prestem atenção. Tive uma idéia muito macabra. Em vez de coisinhas artistiquinhas, penduramos cérebro de porco nos balões,. - Cérebro de porco??? Pessoal, será que tem algum sanatório 24 horas? - A gente pode atacar s sede da Globo no Batel, é um quarteirão inteiro, uma mansão ostensiva pra caralho. Nessa hora a galera silenciou, estupefata com o grau de demência vandalística de nosso amigo. - A gente escreve bilhetes justificando a parada, tipo: taí de volta os cérebros que vocês danificaram. Então a galera endoidou. Ninguém conseguia parar de rir e faltou chão pra tanta gente rolando. No outro dia já estávamos todos envolvidos nos aspectos técnicos do projeto. Fábio tinha uma fórmula mandrake pro hidrogênio: soda cáustica e pó de alumínio. Com a soda líquida, vai jogando pó de alumímio até a mistura ferver, o vapor exalado será hidrogênio. Não muito puro, mas hidrogênio. O problema, em tese, seria encher os balões numa pressão suficiente para que voassem longe. Mas como nosso alvo era definido e os balões não deveria voar pra longe, esse problema foi automaticamente contornado. O problema mais grave era termos domínio do alcance dos ¿projéteis¿, deveríamos ter um bom domínio sobre até onde eles voaria, pra acertarmos o alvo corretamente. Passamos um domingo inteiro fazendo teste de campo pra conseguirmos isso. No final adquirimos o know-how para todas as distâncias e tipos de vento. Pelo menos a princípio. O cérebros foi a parte mais cômica da operação. Pelos nossos cálculos de peso precisaríamos de uns três cérebros de leitão, que ainda assim deveria ser esculpidos para ficarem pequenos e parecidos com cérebro humano. E o pior nem foi tanto encontrar um matadouro que fornecesse o material, o mais foda foi explicar pro tio que diabos faríamos com os miolos. Vinicius salvou a revolução. - É minha tia. Ficou três anos morando na Indonésia e voltou com umas receitas malucas. - Como é que é? Onde? Enrolésia? - Indonésia, tio! Fica perto do Japão! - Ah!... O Japão. Os japoneses comem peixe cru, não são eles? - Eles mesmo. O próximo passo foi uma análise cuidadosa do local do ataque. O vento seria nosso principal inimigo natural. Outra bronca é que nosso hidrogênio seria Tabajara, logo não poderíamos trazer pronto de casa, deveríamos fazer na hora. E como fazer isso sem chamar muito a atenção. Por “encreça que parível” foi Marília, namorada do Vinícius, que quase não se envolve no planejamento das ações, que bolou o disfarce perfeito. - Vocês podem se disfarçar de palhaços e fingirem estar lançando os tais objetos artísticos, é só bolarem uma campanha qualquer que envolva balões lançados ao ar. Perfeito. Basicamente era só o que faltava pra irmos a ação. Passamos a semana passada inteira marcando e cancelando a ação, basicamente por culpa minha, que tive que trabalhar quase todos os dias até tarde e não tinha condições físicas e emocionais pra acordar cedo no outro dia. O ataque estava planejado pra quando o dia amanhecesse. Foi só no sábado que a coisa toda foi possível. Sábado, seis hora da manhã, estávamos no Batel com nossa Velha & boa Cara de Pau em ação novamente através de uma campanha brega pra caralho: Faça Curitiba Amanhecer Feliz. É o que dizia a faixa que preparamos e esticamos na calçada. Só teríamos que ser ágeis e discretos na hora de substituir os cartões com mensagens de bom dia pelos miolos de porcos, mas isso o Marmita treinou à exaustão. P planmo de Marília foi ótimo pra enrolar os curiosos. E eles sempre estão por perto. Logo apareceu um senhor passeando com seu cachorro. Em bairros burgueses é o que mais tem pela manhã: pessoas e seus cachorros. - O que vocês estão fazendo? - Mandando mensagens de Bom Dia para pessoas escolhidas pelo acaso. - Posso ver uma? - Claro! O velhinho deu uma lida nos bilhetes e saiu sorridente dizendo a nós que éramos pessoas especiais e que se existissem mais como nós, o mundo seria um lugar bem melhor de se viver. Ficamos emocionados, pois realmente essa é nossa visão que temos de nós mesmos, por outros motivos, mas que achamos isso mesmo é uma verdade. Conforme se aproximava o momento ficávamos mais ansioso. Marmita preparou tudo, tínhamos quatro garrafões contendo a soda e uma mangueira colada com durepox no bico. Na hora certa era só enfiar o pó pela mangueira, balançar e colocar os balões na ponta ao mesmo tempo em que alguém colocaria os miolos. As tarefas foram cuidadosamente divididas, tínhamos quatro garrafões, eu, Fabio, Jean & Vinícius faríamos a mistura enquanto Marmita amarraria os miolos. Sergio ficaría com Marília & Milene percorrendo o quarteirão para nos avisar de qualquer vudú que pintasse. Completando a formação estava Társis, de carro, a uma quadra de distância pra nos recolher na hora da fuga desesperada. Quatro garrafões, cada um com capacidade pra três balões. Chegada a hora H Jean contou: - Um, dois, três.. Foi! Começamos então a enfiar o alumínio em pó e chacoalhar desesperadamente os garrafões, Marmita amarrou os miolos, a mensagem e soltamos nosso proimeiro lançamente. Um espetáculo, algo de encher os olhos de lágrimas de emoção. Os quatro primeiros balões subiram e desapareceram por detrás das árvores do quintal global. Da esquina dava pra ver Sérgio dando risada e acenando que os balões atingiram o alvo. Vinicius não se segurou. - Urrúúúúú!!! - Cala boca seu mané!! Trabalhe, rápido, trabalhe!!! Na segunda bateria já estávamos bem mais nervosos. Principalmente eu, que errei na hora de encaixar meu balão e sacrifiquei um projétil. - Seu boiola, faz direito!! - Calma aí, deixem pra brigar depois. Os três segundos balões subiram e passaram raspando o muro. Dessa vez foi Marília que apareceu na outra esquina fazendo gestos pra que apurássemos. Nem pestanejamos e já passamos a preparar a terceira e última bateria, que devido ao cagaço não foi nada nada sincronizada. Primeiro larguei o meu, que mal subiu cinco metros e foi de encontro ao muro, caindo devagar e deixando um enorme pedaço de cérebro pendurado no muro. Jean soltou o seu e conseguiu passar o muro. O do Vinícius também conseguiu. Marmita ajudou Fábio a preparar o último balão socando todo o alumínio em pó que restava. Foi um troço do outro mundo, o balão voou magistralmente, só que voou demais e foi parar no outro lado do quarteirão, acertando em cheio a caixa de correio de uma mansão. Se tivesse sido planejado não teria sido tão perfeito, océrebro ficou direitinho em cima da caixa, feito uma entrega do Sedex. Acabamos em cima da hora, pois enquanto recolhíamos nosso material três criaturas engravatadas surgiram na esquina que Marília tinha dado seu alerta. Corremos desenfreadamente para o carro de Társis e saímos dar uma banda pra desbaratinar pra depois recolher Sérgio & as meninas, que dariam as resenhas dos resultados. E foi massa! Meu balão, que se chocou contra o muro chamou a atenção dos engravatados, que leram o bilhete e saíram comentando entre si que aquilo lhes dizia respeito e que era uma grande e verdadeira palhaçada. Eram altos funcionários da globo. Mas o melhor foi o que caiu na caixa de correio, que chamou a atenção do morador, dos vizinhos e de transeuntes, gerando uma longas discussão sobre quem teria sido, quais os objetivos e porque diabos a Globo despertava tanta indignação das pessoas. Perfeito. Pena que não pudemos saber o que aconteceu lá dentro. Não sei, mas com certeza devem ter tido uma bela surpresa com aquela chuva de cérebros e aquela estranha mensagem que dizia: Estamos devolvendo os cérebros danificados por anos e anos de programação alienante. E nem precisa agradecer Ass: A Multidão O Primeiro Vale Transporte do Resto Da Sua vida - (ataque quarenta e um) Curitiba é uma cidade excelente pra se viver. Se você for um carro. Se existe mesmo reencarnação e você tirar a sorte grande de nascer carro, venha morar em Curitba, pois estará feito na vida. Esses tempo abriu um shopping perto do Parque Barigüí que só feito previsto o acesso pra pessoas que vão com seu carro. Pra ir a pé é preciso atravessar uma pontezinha sem acostamento disputando a vez com os carros (olha só, eles de novo aí). Pois é, se for for rabudo o suficiente pra nascer carro em Curitiba poderá ir ao shopping com seus bichinhos domésticos e de estimação. Nosso caso infelizmente nascemos humanos, perdemos a vez. Fim de semana passado de madrugada encaramos a pernada de ir a pé do centro até o bairro do Sitio Cercado, coisa de mais de 20 Km. Lá fomos nós: Feios, Deapé & Sem Dinheiro. E foi massa, encontramos coisas e situações pra caraaaaalho no caminho. Fomos meio que à deriva, baseados numa orientação tipo bússola mesmo e escolhendo os atalhos e caminhos pela intuição ou por estranhos sinais reconhecidos por um ou outro. No caminho ainda inventamos uns jogos malucos, como por exemplo um grupo que vai na frente rabiscando frases estilo discordianas nas paredes indicando, através de uma charada nonsense, onde estará a próxima frase. O objetivo inicial era que o grupo que tivesse ficado pra trás decifrasse as frases e alcançasse os rabiscadores de slack, que era como chamávamos as frases. Depois o troço descambou pra um grupo tentar sempre ultrapassar o outro e viramos um bando de detonadores de slacks ensandecidos. Sergio tinha bolso uns cartões que ele pinta (quando que não os tem?), uns oito ou dez e puta que o pariu: o viado também tinha um rolo de barbante. Encasquetou de amarrar o maldito barbante entre dois postes e esticar como um varal. Com tudo em cima graças ao esforço da galera o monstro posicionou cada cartão diante da saída de cada casa. - Pra cada um, um presente. - É...Ficou muito louco! - Pra cada, uma surpresa. Foi nessa madrugada de domingo que reformulamos a idéia das bananas. Teve outra vez, em que entupimos de banana os escapamentos dos carros estacionados num supermercado grã-fino. Nesse ataque acusamos nossas bananas de serem transgênicas. Era uma sacanagem Palhaça & Sem Noção contra os transgênicos. Pensamos então em usar a idéia contra os automóveis, já que estão uma classe acima de nossa espécie. O Negócio começou com Vinícius viajando. - Olhem como essas ruas ficam simpáticas quando estão vazias. Dentro de poucas horas chegará a segunda-feira e Aí então babau tranquilidade. - Porra véio, precisa lembrar? ¿ Protestei. - Calma Ari, que eu tive uma idéia. - Que idéia seu jagüar? - É o seguinte, a gente poderia diminuir os carros na segunda-feira. Lembra das bananas transgênicas? Poderíamos obrigar um cidadão sorteado por nós, a ir trabalhar de ônibus. A galera toda sentiu a energia no ar e veio correndo pra ouvir a história. É aquele ar de conspiração que já está virando nosso velho conhecido. Dá pra ver pela expressão do olhar e pelos gestos escusos quando alguém está tendo alguma idéia pra algum ataque. - Fala aí vini! Explica melhor. - A gente entra dentro de uma garagem, entope de banana o escapamento, cola com durepóxi se necessário e deixa um bilhete e um Vale Transporte. Hoje o senhor vai trabalhar de ônibus. - Genial!!! Muito loco mesmo!! Outra coisa que tenho notado, os consenso estão mais freqüentes, acho que atingimos aquilo que chamam de sinergia de grupo, sei lá. A questão foi que no resto do trajeto ninguém jogou mais porra nenhuma, era só euforia pra chegar em casa logo e se possível executar o ataque naquela noite mesmo. Óbvio que chegamos exaustos e a parada ficou mesmo pra semana seguinte. Durante a semana os vagabundos Sérgio & Fábio começaram a dar bandas pelos bairros da zona sul atrás de um alvo. Vestidos com nossos sensacionais uniformes de gari ficaram três dias de butuca e não descobriram nada, nenhuma garagem massa. A única coisa que aqueles paunocús fizeram de útil foi escolher uma rua pouco iluminada. Vinícius bolou uma estratégia legal: colocaríamos um bilhete no carro sabotado e ainda cuidaríamos pra que a coisa repercutisse entre os vizinho e virasse notícia. Colocaríamos panfletos nas caixas de correio de todos os vizinhos próximos dizendo que fulano de tal foi sabotado por tais e tais motivos. Deixamos a ação pra madrugada desse último domingo. Fomos até o bairro-alvo, a Vila Fanny, a pé pra facilitar a concentração e entrarmos no clima. Jean carregava a mochila com todo o material: quatro quilos de banana, durepóxi, papéis, fita crépi e cópias xerox do texto A Ideologia social do Automóvel do André Gorz. É incrível como apenas uns poucos meses sejam suficientes pra recuperar o cabaço das invasões. Confesso, eu estava me cagando de medo e me sentindo um novato. Que bom! Mais uma vez nos beneficiamos do descaso da Prefeitura com a periferia, a ausência ou insuficiência da iluminação pública nos facilitou. Caminhamos todos juntos em silêncio, olhando disfarçadamente pras portas das garagens. Estava tão compenetrado que me assustei com o toque do Vini. - Essa Ari!! - O quê? - É essa a garagem certa. Jean! Passa o material! Jean alcançou a mochila e todos nós atravessamos a rua pra nos mocar num escurinho de uma árvore baixa, todos com o coração na mão, péssimas lembranças da última invasão. Vini saltou o muro e sumiu. Foram dois longos minutos até que o pior acontecesse. Foi só puxar a fechadura que a porra da porta desabou pra lado de fora, fazendo um barulho dos diabos e revelando um Passatezinho pra lá de podre. Vinícius simplesmente materializou-se sobre o muro aos berros. - Fuja locôôôÔÔ!!!! Nem deu pra ver se alguém da casa acordou, pois em menos de um minuto estávamos todos desbaratinando num ponto de ônibus de uma via rápida próxima. - Caralho! Essa foi foda!! - Como é que foi isso seu panocú? - Sei lá, doido. As dobradiças estavam enferrujadas e a porta acho que estava escorada. - Acho que era o alarme do cara, olha só lá adiante. Duas viaturas. Nem analisamos que muro era nem o que poderia haver do outro lado dele, em pentelhésimos de segundo estávamos desse outro lado sem a mínima idéia do que fazer. Era o estacionamento vazio de um restaurante chique: carnes exóticas. - Rapaz, essa porra com certeza tem guardião. - Bóra praquele cantinho escuro ali. O tal cantinho escuro era ridículo de pequeno e ficamos lá, todos apertados quando o guardião veio com sua lanterna fazer sua ronda. Não sabíamos se tínhamos sido vistos ou o quê, o que sei é que foram momentos de tensão absoluta. O vigia ali, a polícia logo alí e nós à mercê dos fatos. O guardião finalmente entrou e ainda ficamos mais uns quinze minutos até termos certeza que os porcos fardados já tinham ido embora. Jean quebrou o gelo. - Vamos nessa, escolhemos outra rua e pregamos chumbo. - É verdade. - Respondo com uma convicção duvidosa. Tivemos que escolher outra rua ao acaso, usando como critério de escolha a iluminação. Fábio porém queria mudar os planos. - Cara, sem essa de entrar pela porta da frente. Vamos investigar pelos fundos mesmo, com calma, estudar direitinho o ambiente antes de fazer qualquer merda. Só que nessa noite parecia que o inesperado estava revoltado conosco, pois o terreno baldio que Fábio escolheu pra chegar por trás nas casas era pura Lama & Lixo. Pra completar tinha uma cachorrada da porra que fazia tamanha zoada que tivemos que escolher outro lugar.Já estávamos preocupados que o dia fosse amanhecer sem que conseguíssemos fazer nada, quando no terceiro terreno baldio Fábio espiou sorridente por sobre um muro. - Sorriam rapazes, aqui acho que vai rolar!! - Vai logo então e não rateia. - Bem, então qualquer sujeira que pinte dêem o sinal com assobios. - Belê! Essas esperas durante os ataques me matam. O cara demorou um tempão e ainda voltou pedindo o pincel atômico do Sérgio. - Pra quê seu viajão? - Nada, só pra deixar a parada mais style. - Tão tá, só não viaja e não faz merda. Mais uma demora do caralho, deu tempo até pro Vini colar uma porrada de papeizinhos com Mensagens Discordianas (msgs discordianas) no muro. Sergio aproveitou e, com uma coragem inusitada para aquele que sempre foi o mais cagão da turma, saiu pelas casas vizinhas enfiando seus cartões pelas janelas dos banheiros, numa intervenção altamente mandrakosa. Quando Fábio voltou estava completamente transformado. Aquele Delinqüente Poderoso & Autoconfiante deve ter morrido dentro daquela garagem. - Bóra, bóra, bóóóraaa!!!! Sem dar bandeira. - Péraí que o Sergio tá viajando ali no lado! - Viajando ali no lado??? Quê que esse merda tá fazendo?? - Sei lá, parece que tá pirando com seus cartões. Nosso bate-boca foi interrompido por latidos de cães, sempre eles. Foi quando, de onde vinham os latidos, eis que surge a aparição mais deprimente que éramos capazes de imaginar: Sérgio com a perna da calça rasgada por um cão feroz. E a própria perna também, pois estava sangrando. - Que foi cara? - Aquele merda daquele cachorro chegou sem fazer barulho e quando vi já tava abocanhando a batata da perna, olha só. Mostrou a parada e realmente, tinha marcas de dentes e um pouco de sangue, nada de muito grave, mas um sinal suficientemente convincente de que tínhamos que picar a mula dali imediatamente. Foi o que fizemos. Nos reunimos num parquinho próximo e e enquanto Sergio improvisava um curativo pra preparamos as correspondências, que diziam assim: Seu vizinho, que mora na casa de número tal, nessa mesma rua, teve seu carro sabotado por ativistas que reivindicam o sucateamento da maior quantidade de carros possíveis. Hoje ele vai forçosamente trabalhar de ônibus. Amanhã, assim esperamos, ele fará isso por vontade própria. Maiores informações nesse texto que carinhosamente lhe damos de presente. Foram trinta e poucas cópias distribuídas pelas vizinhanças. Na garagem, segundo Fabio, além do carro embananadado, foram deixados dois vales transportes, um bilhete explicando onde o cidadão deveria esperar pelo ônibus, o texto do André Gorz e várias frases anti-automóveis rabiscadas na parede. Distribuímos tudo e fomos comemorar num posto de gasolina 24 horas. Dois dias depois Sérgio & Fábio voltaram à rua atacada vestidos de gari e fizeram amizade com umas crianças que contaram todo o efeito da ação. E o efeito não podia ser melhor, vários moradores discutiam o ocorrido e alguns até chegaram a debater sobre o tema nos botecos e rodas de conversa. Aqueles dois vales transportes, foram, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, os mais bem utilizados de nossas vidinhas nesse planetinha véio cagado que só é azul pra quem vê de fora. A Verdadeira Paixão de Cristo (é pirataria de DVDs) - (ataque quarenta e dois) Um estranho vudú se abateu sobre nós neste estranhíssimo mês de março. Já tivemos ataques fracassados ou abortados, mas desta vez a coisa parecia bruxaria, feitiçaria das brabas. Cheguei até a supor que existisse um sapo enterrado na entrada de nosso muquifo, inclusive cheguei até a delirar em fazer uma escavação pra localizar o demônio que nos amaldiçoava. O primeiro percalço que tivemos que enfrentar nem foi tão percalço assim, trata-se de mulheres. Quem nos dera só ter percalços assim. Fábio arrumou uma namorada careta pra caralho e Jean um buguesinha da classe alta. As duas estavam querendo tirar os piás do ¿mau caminho¿. Somente depois de muita discussão, mas muita mesmo, que as meninas acabaram não aceitando, mas se conformando mesmo com os estranhos hábitos de nossos amigos Delinqüentes. Pra completar o prato indigesto que foi março, tivemos dois ataques frustrados. O primeiro era uma sacanagem que aprontaríamos com um vegetariano radical. O cara é chefe do Marmita e em dezembro viajou pra São Paulo a negócios. Na ausência do capitão, os marinheiros resolveram fazer um churrasco no sábado, depois do expediente. E não é que o chefe acabou descobrindo? Ficou tão puto que fuçou até descobrir quem tinha organizado o churras. Resumo: demitiu o cara. Tudo bem, os argumentos dos vegetarianos são válidos. Os direitos dos animais devem até ser respeitados, mas causa nenhuma te dá direito de ser um mala. Radicalismo, intolerância e câncer são semelhantes: juramos vingança. Deste então passamos a caçar ratazanas pra soltarmos na casa do sujeito. Como ele reagiria descobrindo que sua casa estava infestada de bichos escrotos? O que ele faria? Essa era a vingança que tínhamos em mente. As dificuldades começaram já na hora de caçar as tais ratazanas. Arapucas de madeira logo de cara demontraram ser ineficazes, foi preciso que o coitado do Marmita fizesse três arapucas com armação de alumínio pra que os primeiros ratos começassem a ser capturados. Depois tivemos que mantê-los prisioneiros dentro de nosso muquifo e a coisa não foi tão fácil como se pode imaginar. A primeira leva fugiu roendo o fundo de madeira da gaiola que tínhamos construídos. Então o feitiço virou contra o feitiçeiro, nosso doce lar foi infestado por aqueles lazarentos. E não foi só isso, os viados dos ratões roeram metade dos meus gibis do John Constantine. Algo realmente imperdoável. Por fim conseguimos dezessete animais e levamos pra casa do Vegan. A invasão foi melzinho na chupeta, pois o Marmita conseguiu cópias das chaves da casa. Só que infelizmente os ratos não permaneceram lá e quando o dono da casa retornou não notou nada de diferente. Ponto pros intolerantes radicais. O outro ataque fracassado foi aquele que denominamos “Revista Veja na Inquisição”. Esta idéia surgiu logo depois que saiu nas bancas a revista Outracoisa número dois, que contém a entrevista que cedi por e-mail. Os piás queriam me crucificar, eu tinha feito tudo sem consultá-los, não deixavam de ter razão. No entanto a discórdia negativa se abateu sobre nós. Uns não estavam nem aí, como era o caso do Vinícius e do Marmita. O Sérgio defendia a idéia de divulgarmos nossas ações, mas Jean & Fábio, os Senhores Paranóia achavam que cavei nossa própria cova. Pra exorcizarmos essa discórdia do mal resolvemos bolar um ritual de purificação contra as revistas do mal. Fazia hora que tínhamos 50 Reais obtidos de maneira ilícita que queríamos torrar em algum ato de Delinqüência Juvenil. Optamos por fazermos uma fogueira inspirada naquelas medievais que queimavam bruxas e compraríamos Revistas Veja usadas do povo pra fazermos a parada. Montamos tudo certinho e fomos para o Bairro do Parolim celebrarmos nossa revolta. Quebramos a cara legal, não apareceu uma alma sequer disposta a fazer aquela palhaçada. Voltamos pra casa cabisbaixos, desbundados e sinceramente preocupados de que nossa era de ataques estivesse no fim. Até eu, o mais otimista do grupo, estava cabreiro de que isso pudesse ser verdade. As coisas começaram a mudar ontem. Pela primeira vez, pelo menos pelo que me lembro, um meme pulou diretamente de um blog da Internet para a minha Mente Suja. Foi na página do Reverendo Diácono Kirk que li a seguinte frase: “Queria ver Jesus no Centro da Cidade dando porrada nos camelôs vendendo o DVD pirata do Paixão de Cristo, meio que repetindo a cena do mercado de Jerusalém.” A frase foi chupada do blog de um tal Brucutu chamado: Confissões de Uma Mente Delirante, e bota delirante nisso. O efeito foi fulminante: e se fizéssemos isso? Imediatamente peguei o telefone e contei a idéia pro Vinícius, que topou no ato. - Claro Ari! Genial! Além de ser uma palhaçada do caralho ainda podemos explorar a questão da pirataria e tal. - Topas então? Pra quando? - Pra agora, pra hoje mesmo. Estou com um certo tempo livre e deixa comigo que eu mecho os pauzinhos. - Então belê. Não demorou muito pra que o telefone no meu trampo começasse a tocar. Primeiro foi o Jean, confirmando que participaria e depois o Társis, nosso fiel amigo auxiliar em assuntos que requerem computador e impressora dizendo que estava providenciando as capas. - Mas como é Ari? Os DVDs vão ser de verdade? Vamos vender mesmo? Como faremos? - Que nada, véio. Não precisam ser quentes. A coisa vai ser um teatro mesmo. Se algum manezão comprar a gente corre atrás, conta tudo e devolve o dinheiro. - Mesmo se for um empresário engravatado? - Aí não, né seu cuzão. Aí a gente fica com a grana do otário. Bom, uma coisa tenho certeza, foi o primeiro ataque articulado em tempo recorde, por telefone. Durante o dia e durante os telefonemas as idéias e incrementos foram surgindo. Vinícius avisou que Marília, sua namorada-quase-noiva-tanto-tempo-faz-que-namoram iria ser a Maria Madalena que acompanharia Jesus implorando pra que ele desistisse daquela vida de camelô vendedor de CD pirata. - Ari, a coisa tá mais fácil do que eu imaginava a princípio. Tá ligado que tá acontecendo o Festival de Teatro de Curitiba? Pois então, a Marília conhece um pessoal de teatro e as fantasias necessárias estão praticamente na mão. - Tão rápido assim? - Claro! Com certeza faremos essa cagada hoje mesmo. Consegui até uma cruz de isopor onde pendurarei os DVDs e estou bolando uns sermões a favor da pirataria e contra as majors do mal. Estávamos a muito tempo parados, bastou uma idéia sedutora pra que a turma toda mexesse suas respectivas bundas gordas. Foi uma mobilização relâmpago fantástica, até o mais inesperado dos inesperados aconteceu: a namorada burguesinha do Jean convidou o primo dela, recém formado em direito, pra assistir o espetáculo e dar suporte jurídico para uma eventual cagada. Coisa de mina cabreira mesmo. Até as três da tarde já estávamos com tudo definido. Eu & Sérgio seríamos vendedores de CD piratas, enquanto Jean, Fábio & Marmita seriam soldados romanos que apreenderiam o material ilícito vendido pelo camelô ¿filho do homem¿ e tudo terminaria espetacularmente. Marcamos a coisa pra tardinha de ontem, terça-feira, nas proximidades do Terminal do Guadalupe. A agonia foi grande, meu chefe queria por que queria que eu ficasse trampando até mais tarde, não houve negociação. Tive que fazer uma coisa escrota pra caralho, patética mesmo, deixar todas as minhas coisas no trabalho e fugir pela janela do banheiro. Uma velhinha do outro lado da rua viu a cena e não conteve as gargalhadas. - Calma tia, tô só pagando um mico por uma aposta que perdi. - É mesmo meu filho. - É, bem isso mesmo. - Tadinho. Ela ficou rindo e eu parti com um sorriso no rosto, gosto de velhinhos. Quando cheguei no Terminal a galerinha do mal já estava toda lá. Vinícius estava com Marília no banheiro dando os últimos retoques no figurino. Exatamente às dezoito e trinta surge o Messias barbudo carregando uma cruz cheia de DVDs piratas do filme A Paixão de Cristo. - Caralho! Que que é aquilo???? - Tá parecendo mais o Antônio Conselheiro. - E a Marília? Quem falou pra ela que Maria Madalena era hippie?? Cômico. Ainda bem que a gente estava longe pra poder rir à vontade. O Cristo estava inflamado em sua ânsia em adquirir Reais e mais Reais às custas da produção de Mel Gibsom. Maria Madalena a seu lado, insistindo pra que largasse essa vida de camelô que vende pirataria. - Meu amor, essa porra é ilegal, temos filhos pra fazer e depois temos que criá-los. - Jesus apenas abanava a mão e gritava aos quatro ventos. - Olha o DVD!!!! Dez reais, baratinhoooo!!! - Jesus, seu lazarento!!! - a galera começando a apavorar. - Lazarento não, seu burro, é Nazareno!!!! O povo, sendo que uma boa parte era da nossa turma, mas grande parte eram transeuntes, cercou o Cristo, que olhava a todos com uma expressão entre o alucinado e o possuído. - Ouçam-me irmãos!! A publicidade como vocês conhecem hoje está com os dias contados, o futuro será negro e uma merda completa para todos vocês! A publicidade não acabará, mas sua forma irá mudar e todo o povo sentirá isso no próprio rabo. Vocês vão sentir saudades da publicidade como ela é hoje. No futura ela invadirá suas vidas por completo. Vocês não conseguirão mais identificar o que é um anúncio do que é real. - Cala boca seu pirateiro do caralho!!! - Pirateiro?? Quem nunca pirateou nada aqui que jogue o primeiro CD falsificado!!! Risos, risos e mais risos. Pelo geito o povo não muito acreditando que aquele salvador era de verdade. - Jesus, não entendi muito bem essa coisa da publicidade. - Nem eu meu filho, nem eu. Na verdade é essa barba. Juro que essa barba tá me impedindo de pensar. Fico coçando o tempo todo, perco a concentração e me pergunto se fico bem de barba ou não. Nisso Cristo focalizou os olhos em dois vendedores ambulantes, eu & Fábio com nossos CDs de pagode a cinco pilas. - O que vocês estão vendendo irmãos? - Soweto, Os Travessos e Terra Samba, mas se você não gosta muito de pagode temos o disco daquele rapaz, “Ô menina deixa disso quero te conhecer...” o Felipe Dylon. - Calem a boca seus pecadores do mal!!! Tomem estes DVDs e vendam eles. Desistam de bater de frente com as grandes gravadoras, Hollywood é o que há. Além do mais isso daí é uma bela bosta, isso sim. - Fala sério, muito obrigado, mas preferimos estes daqui mesmo. - O quê?! Realmente, o barbudo ficou muito puto e com seu chicote fez picadinho dos nossos detestáveis discos de pagode. As pessoas que assistiam a cena foram à loucura, tinha gente que ria de se torcer e ter que se escorar em alguma parede pra não cair. - Ei Jesus, pirataria não é pecado não? - Pecado é a exploração! Você sabia que os artistas ganham menos de um Real por disco vendido? Pois é, no entanto as lojas cobram mais de vinte pilas. Sabem pra onde vai a diferença? Pra alimentar as Caldeiras do Inferno. Búúúúúhh!!! O diabo se chama Jabá e habita as rádios, os programas de auditório. Vocês que compram discos em lojas bancam o Faustão e o Gugú, sabiam disso seus manezões?? - Vai te fuder Jesus!! - Vou não, eu procrio com o auxílio do espírito santo. Uma senhora que passava por ali com dois filhos se idignou. - Cale a boca seu moleque!! Você não sabe o que diz. - Perdão pai, eu não sei o que falo. Pai (erguendo as mãos para o céu) pedoe essa mulher que sabe o que diz, que é dona da verdade, essa propriedade privada odiosa. Quando a senhora se juntou a mais três crentes com bíblia embaixo do braço o clima pesou, as risadas diminuíram e dei o toque no celular do Társis, que estava com sua picape. Foi um sarro, o carro estacionou e desceram Marmita, Jean & Fabio com as roupas de soldado romano mais ridículas que já vi na minha vida. Dois deles jogaram a cruz na carroceria e o terceiro algemou Jesus Cristo. - Você tem direito de permanecer calado e de um advogado. - O que significa isso seus porcos opressores? - Cala a boca vagabundo! E desceram a porrada no mártir do copyleft radical. A galera vaiou até a picape sumir de vista. Ficamos mais um tempo por ali ouvindo os comentários. Várias pessoas criticaram a blasfêmia, várias mesmo, mas também teve quem disse que o Cristo tinha razão. Até tentaram comprar alguns discos nossos. Sei que que esse nosso Teatro Secreto não teve nada de secreto e que nossa Panfletagem Subliminar nada teve de subliminar, mas pelo menos um de nossos conceitos foi aplicado: o dos Distúrbios Cotidianos. E foi um distúrbio da porra, ninguém esperava por aquilo. Foi quase um Flash Mob. Que bom se todos os Flash Mobs fossem assim. Fome Zero de Cú é Rola - (ataque quarenta e três) O Fome Zero, que era pra ser um programa legal pra se acabar com a fome acabou sendo morto pelas garras da Demoníaca Burocracia. Nesta páscoa planejamos algumas ações, pra protestar contra o consumismo e todo aquele papo, que seria chover no molhado ficar aqui repetindo. Desde o começo de março que começamos a queimar nossos neurônios lá no moquifo dos Delinqüentes pra bolar algumas ações. Muitas e escrotas idéias acabaram surgindo, sem que nenhuma pegasse de jeito nossas mentes doentias. No fim se semana que antecedeu a semana santa ainda estávamos sem nada realmente definido. No entanto os memes começaram a aparecer e mais uma vez, veio da net através de uma mail amigo, sempre eles. Cheguei na nossa meia-água entusiasmado. - Pessoal, acho que tenho uma idéia. - Que idéia seu doente? ¿ Jea, coçando sua barbicha de bode escrotíssima. - Saca só, uma cara se veste de coelhinho, a gente consegue um vaso sanitário, instala a parada numa praça qualquer. Então coelhinho senta no vaso e alguém chicoteia o coitado aos berros de caga mais um ovo aí seu porra!!! Caga!! Foi um pandemônio, os piás rolavam no chão de dar risada, Vinícius quase teve um troço. - O cara pirou de vez, véio!! - Fala sério Ari Dall Peyda! - Não viagem que essa idéia tem futura! - Futuro, só se o futuro for um sanatório pra dementes. Foi difícl de fazer a galera levar a coisa a sério, mas com o tempo as lágrimas de riso foram sendo enxugadas e os neurônios se recompondo. Fábio foi o primeiro a dar sinais daquela lucidez delirante que nos caracteriza nos momentos que antecedem ao planejamento de um ataque. - É Ari, acho que essa coisa de caga mais um pode ser usada pra algum protesto contra a fome. - Isso Fábio, tipo um Fome Zero do Mundo da Imaginação. - Fome Zero do Mundo da Imaginação?? - Isso, pode ser nessa linha, mas quem seria o cara do chicote. Nessa hora Jean largou sua barbicha e exclamou em tom profético. - Eu sei! A gente pode falar com a Denise! - Denise? O que a Denise tem a ver com essas história Denise é uma catadora de papelão que a gente levou uma vez num salão de beleza chiquio pra protestar contra as diferenças sociais. Desde aquela vez ela ficou nossa amiga e volta e meia vamos visitá-la. Sempre deixou claro que nos ajudaria numa outra ação eventual. E parecia que Jean estava com isso em mente. - Ela tem arrego com uma galera de catadores de papelão e a gente pode fazer como se os catadores famintos tivessem seqüestrado o coelho da páscoa pra saciarem sua fome. - Caralho, que troço massa Jean! Acho que é por aí mesmo a coisa. - É, tipo o fome Zero não me arresorve então arresorvo eu, hehehe! Imediatamente passamos a providenciar o material. Tentamos de tudo o quanto era jeito descolarmos um vaso sanitário na faixa, mas como nada deu certo acabamos optando pelo furto. Quase na frente de onde morávamos no boqueirão tem uma loja de materiais de construção que deixa as paradas maiores, como os vasos, no quintal. Sábado à noite fomos lá fazer a reapropriação do utensílio para um fim mais nobre do que ser cagado. Só que foi mais foda do que pensávamos, o lugar era limpo, escuro, sem vigia e tal, só que a porra pesa pra caralho e o muro tinha um metro e meio de altura. Fomos só em três, eu o Marmita e o Jean. Eu sou sou magro pra caralho, força física não é meu forte e o Marmita é um Delinqüente de Kinder Ovo, tão baixinho que costumamos falar que ele não tem altura, tem profundidade. Resumo da ópera, deixamos cair e quebramos dois vasos antes de conseguir e ainda tivemos que sair nas carreras carregando a bagaça por causa de uma cachorrada da porra que ouviu os troços quebrando. Mas como Éris é Delinqüente foi tudo sossegado, nada de polícia nem vizinhos armados. A vó do Marmita, quase uma Delinqüente da terceira idade, tamanha a sua admiração pelas nossas atividades subterrâneas, nos ajudou a confeccionar a fantasia e os ovos o Sérgio fez de mentirinha, com balões, papel de jornal, cola e gesso. Ficaram bem legais e bem coloridos. Pra coisa ficar ainda mais besta Fábio encasquetou de fazer uma gaiola pro coelhinho ficar aprisionado, como um seqüestrado mesmo. Marmita, o Gambiarreiro das Galáxias fez altos charchichos na gaiola pra que o coelho botasse o ovo e ele rolasse até as mãos dos catadores famintos. Ficou massa mesmo, devia patentear a birosca. Os catadores porém, foram mais difíceis de descolar, os caras são muito pragmáticos. Pra tentar fazer uma média com o pessoal organizamos um churrasquinho no domingo na casa da Denise. - Tá bom piá, mas o que vamos ganhar com isso? - Ganhar com isso? Sei lá, vão se divertir um pouco. - Divertir? Não tô achando muita graça nessa coisa toda. A coisa só começou a melhorar depois que a pinga e a cerveja começou a fazer efeito na tigrada. Os caras ficaram mais animados e quando começamos a contar o que já tínhamos aprontado os rapazes começaram a entender a piada. Três horas da tarde o pessoal já tava mamado o suficiente pra que ponderassem uma proposta que fazia uma era que eu queria fazer a catadores de papelão: cartazes com frases provocativas em seus carrinhos. Fábio já fez isso uma vez, no dia de nossa Missa Discordiana, mas sempre achei que a coisa tinha que prosseguir. Os caras se animaram bem mais quando falei que iria pagar (é foda, o capitalismo ainda está aí e não dá prosa). Dez reais pra cada um pra deixar colocarmos as placas. Finalmente saiu acordo. A dúvida é se depois que o efeito da cachaça passasse eles não fossem mijar pra trás. Denise nos tranqüilizou. - Podem ficar sossegados, conheço esses três, depois que dão sua palavra vão até o fim. - Claro piazada, fiquem gelo que na quarta-feira a gente se encontra, mas e aí, se encontra onde mesmo? - Ainda mais por déizão. Marcamos numa praça que ficasse mais ou menos próxima de onde o pessoal deixava os papelões, faríamos à tardinha, dessa forma não tomaria muito tempo do pessoal. Juro que os caras ficaram até meio animados. As quatro da tarde eu e o Marmita começamos a montar a gaiola e os primeiros adoráveis curiosos (que seria de nós e do mundo sem eles) apareceram com suas adoráveis perguntas. - Pra quê isso? - Sei lá, mandaram fazer e estamos fazendo. - Sem saber pra quê??? - Quem manda manda, quem obedece obedece, você nunca teve chefe? - É verdade, é foda mesmo. Sérgio seria o coelhinho e ficou de chegar com os catadores, junto com Jean, que seria o cara que narraria em off (que palhaçada!) e daria as devidas explicações aos transeuntes sobre o que diabos estava acontecendo. Nós ali, com a coisa toda montada, vaso e tudo mais e uma pequena multidão de curiosos. Pra variar demoraram pra caralho, já estávamos pensando que seria mais uma ação frustrada quando surgiu na esquina uma corroçinha com um enorme e horroroso coelhinho envolvido por caixas de papelão, latas vazias e jornais velhos. O povo logo se ligou que aquilo tenha a ver com a gaiola. Foi uma sarro a maneira com que os três catadores cataram o coelho pelas orelhas e jogaram dentro da gaiola. - Tó seu lazarento, aqui tu vai ser mais útil pra gente! - É verdade! ¿ falou Jean, o orador O coelhinho passou as mãos na orelha, fingindo humilhação, baixou as calças e sentou na latrina (sim, o coelhinho estava com um ridículo bermudão listado com tirantes, um sarro). Foi só sentar que já começou a levar as chibatadas, aqueles catadores deveriam ser atores (tá certo que Jean turbinou-os com etílicos antes da ação, mas dêem-se o devido desconto) pois estavam com uma terrível expressão de brabeza no rosto. - Caga um ovo pra gente aí seu merda! - É isso aí, caga mesmo que o nosso estômago tá roncando. Os poucos que estavam ali caíram na risada e o tumulto acabou atraindo mais gente. Jean aproveitou a deixa pra começar a soltar o berro. Não sei de onde ele tirou essa, mas vociferava e cuspia ao mesmo tempo, ficou um efeito estranho, alucinado. - Se o Programa Fome Zero não fizer nada por nós, nós faremos. Não tem porque esse Coelho da Páscoa de Araque só ceder seus ovos pra lojas que o revendem muitos caro do que realmente valem. Vejam, são apenas ovos que o coelho pões na hora que bem entender. Eu e os piás, que estávamos como espectadores, batíamos palmas a cada ovo que deslizava até as mãos dos famintos e que iam parar em sacos de estopa. - Vamos seu inútil, caga mais um!!! Nisso apareceram dois meninos, de uns cinco ou seis anos de idade, que pareciam bem espertos, pois chegaram perto de Jean com um papo bem conciliador. - Tio, o coelho não tem culpa por estes caras estarem com fome. - É, se os políticos não dão comida pras pessoas eram eles que deveriam estar apanhando. - E tem outra, vão deixar ele preso na páscoa? - Não que agente acredite em Coelho da Páscoa, mas é que tem criança que ainda acredita. Os dois pirralhos eram uma matraca e pareciam que não iam parar de falar. Jean tentou contornar. - Mas entendam, ele tem que parar com essa coisa de vender ovos, os chocolates deviam ser de graça pra todos, vocês não concordam? - Ih, tio. O senhor é muito burro mesmo. Aqueles ovos que tem nas lojas nem é o coelhinho que bota nada, aquilo é feito em fábrica. Nessa hora nossa falta de planejamento nos custou caro, não tínhamos nenhum plano B combinado com os catadores e um deles se indignou e deu um corridão na piazadinha com o chicote. Os meninos saíram gritando e tirando sarro dele. O cara ficou tão puto que correu acho que umas dez quadras até perder eles de vista. Continuamos com nosso teatrinho besta por mais uns quinze minutos até que o Sagrado Deus do Inesperado nos fez mais uma visita (se esse deus não existe, que fique criado desde hoje, pois tem adoradores e todo deus adorado deve ter sua existência reconhecida). E não é que os meninos voltaram? E não voltaram sozinhos, voltaram em 8 e cercaram a gaiola. Jean se desatou a berrar. - Parem! Parem! O que estão fazendo seus pivetes pirralhos trombadinhas do caralho??? Eu saquei a coisa na hora e fui imediatamente pedir pros catadores relaxarem e deixarem a coisa rolar. Os meninos encheram de pontapés a gaiola e salvar o coelho dos Terríveis Seqüestradores. Sergio se ligou na hora que nem que tivéssemos planejado tudo a coisa teria tido um desfecho tão glorioso. Acompanhou os meninos na fuga desesperada enquanto eu, Vini, Fabio e Marmita puxamos aplausos. Ainda tocamos fogo na gaiola e simulamos um corridão nos catadores. Nos encontramos num boteco perto da BR e Sérgio já estava sem sua fantasia e tomando Tubaína com os dois meninos metidos. Sei que o improviso no final estragou um pouco nossa crítica ao Fome Zero e tudo mais. Mas fodam-se as críticas, a coisa teve um fim divertido e quase funcionou como um jogo situacionista: você cria as situações e numa dessas a criatividade coletiva se manifesta. O que aqueles meninos fizeram foi arte, aquela arte de verdade, devolvida à vida das pessoas. Todo mundo se divertiu, contestamos algumas coisas e no mais, quem disse que se divertir não pode ser um fim em si mesmo? Um Sexta-feira Santa Profana, por uma Gangue Discordiana - (ataque quarenta e quatro) Sempre odiamos dogmas, todo e qualquer dogma. Eles são a pedra no caminho que barra toda e qualquer mudança de paradigma, enfim, dogma é como câncer. E o cristianismo seqüelou um terço da humanidade por quase dois mil anos com seus dogmas odiáveis, principalmente através da Igreja Católica. Com a aproximação da páscoa, da semana senta e tal a piazada encasquetou de aprontar alguma com os católicos. E olha que temos poupado a igreja, a única vez que sacaneamos eles foi quando nos vestimos de travecos para ir a uma missa e isso já faz tempo. Era justamente sobre dogmas e catolicismo que estávamos discutindo logo depois do ataque do coelho da páscoa na quarta-feira. Jean estava meio sem vontade. - Sei não, cara, acho que atacar a Igreja Católica hoje em dia é como chutar um cachorro morto na calçada. - Mas eles ainda acumulam fortunas, esquece que o Vaticano é dono de banco, imensos territórios improdutivos e universidades? - Tá, mas acho que hoje em dia os mais sacanas são os exploradores da Máfia do Edir Macedo e assemelhados. - Tudo bem, só que é foda desperdiçar uma chance dessas, não somos contra dogmas? Pois então, é na semana santa que os arcaicos dogmas católicos são celebrados. A discussão já ameaçava entrar madrugada a dentro quando tocou a campainha. Era marmita com uma sacola de peixe e um garrafão do Velho & Bom & Barato & Altamente Meia Boca Vinho Campo Largo. - Pessoal, semana santa, vamos aproveitar o lado bom das tradições católicas, trouxe cinco litros de sangue de cristo diretamente do Hemocentro Celestial, sangue tipo A positivo. - Grande Marmitówski!!!! - Urrúúú!! Esperamos que essa porra desse vinho ilumine nossas idéias pra bolarmos um ataque pra sexta-feira santa. Marmita demonstrou uma cara de espanto incrível. - O quê? Iluminar idéias? Bolar ataque? De que caralho vocês estão falando? Já não tava tudo definido? - Definido o que seu manezÂo? - Ué, eu pensei que a parada do churrasquinho já tava certa. - Parada do currasquinho? Esqueci de contar pro resto do pessoal, eu tinha apenas conversado sobre isso com o próprio Marmita depois da quarta cerveja numa lanchonete de algum japonês no centro de Curita. - Ô seus porra! O Ari não falou nada pra vocês? - Não, qualé a boa? - Caaaara, não sei de vocês mas eu vou fazer a encrenca nem que seja sozinho, inclusive já preparei tudo. - Preparou o que? Fala de uma vez! - Vamos vender espetinhos na saída da missa na sexta-feira santa. Tem horas que o silêncio é mais engraçado que gargalhadas. O pessoal silenciou, foi fazendo cara de deboche até todo mundo estourar em risadas histéricas. - Não boto fé! - Pois bote, descolei uma churrasqueira style, fiz os espetinhos com bambu, tá tudo pronto lá na geladeira da minha vó e inclusive um detalhe pra incrementar, idéia de um amigo do Ari do Blog dos Delinqüentes. - Que idéia? Me dá medo até de perguntar. - Um espetacular coração de boi. - coração de Boi? Que porra você fumou antes de vir pra cá? Não vá se meter com drogas, hein piá? - Pra chocar os puritanos, coração de boi, a gente assa, fatia ele e distribui de graça pra atrair os clientes, dá até pra dizer que é o coração de Cristo. - Que poca vergonha, o fim do mundo deve mesmo estar próximo Jean protestou um pouco, não parecia muito afim, só que por fim o gosto pela Delinquencia acabou prevalecendo, no outro dia de manhã estávamos todos na casa da vó do Marmita pra dar uma olhadinha no material e acertar alguns detalhes. Fábio & vinícius pareciam um tanto metódicos e preocupados com os resultados. Coisas daquela surpresa dos meninos no último ataque. - Acho importante a gente ter um plano B. ¿ preocupou-se Vinicius. - Com certeza, estamos fazendo as coisas muito na cagada. Numa hora dessas quebramos a cara. - E então, o que vocês sugerem? - Acho que devemos estar preparados pra sermos ignorados solenemente. - Será? - Sei não, acho melhor estarmos prevenidos. A gente pode descolar algumas pessoas pra fazer o papel de católicos indignados. -Maaaaassa! Grande idéia, inclusive podemos bolar personagens de outras religiões e fazermos um belo Fuzuê Teatral Secreto & Esclarecedor. - Perfeito! Vendida a idéia da ação pro senhor ali da cadeira amarela com encosto de palha! Inevitável, convidamos a vó do Marmita, que já havia se proposto a nos ajudar e que acho que já tá mais do que na hora de apresentá-la: Dona Jurema. Cara, ela é muito gente boa e inclusive me salvou a vida outra vez me benzendo depois que peguei aquela Caganeira Alienígena. Inclusive foi ela, uma insentivadora de nossa Revolução Invisível, quem forneceu a carne e o coração. - Muito bem meninos, o que é que vocês querem que eu faça? - Queremos que a senhora seja uma devota católica. A senhora nos xinga, nos esculhamba, enfim, faça um escândalo grande o suficiente pra chamar a atenção do povo. - Ôpa, falaram com a pessoa certa, escândalos é comigo mesmo. Mais alguns telefonemas, mais alguns participantes definidos e já estávamos com tudo em cima. Tratou-se de um ataque até que simples de preparar. Difícil foi acordarmos cerdo, a tempo de pegarmos a missa na sexta-feira, tamanho foi o porre de vinho que tomamos na véspera. Puta que o pariu, nada mais foda do que uma ressaca de vinho, além de cagar preto e fedido ainda tem aqueles arrotos azedos insuportáveis. Oito da manhã estávamos todos no Terminal Centenário pra pegar o buzum Vila Camargo pra irmos até o alvo, a Paróquia São Joaquim no Cajurú. A missa tava cheia, esperamos ela começar. Dona Jurema ainda fez a fineza de trazer sua vizinha costureira e alcoólatra pra participar juntas. A duas entraram na Igreja, se abancaram e esperaram conferindo no relógio que desse a meia hora de missa, que era o combinado. Marmita foi o assador. Conforme ele foi armando a parada e acendendo o carvão os primeiros transeuntes já começaram a olhar desconfiados. E olha que a coisa não tava muito amistosa não, as pessoas passavam fazendo cara feia e não falavam nada. Quando os curiosos não manifestam sua curiosidade é algo pra se preocupar. Quando a carne dos espetinhos começou a cheirar os comentários começaram a aparecer. Acho que, na boa, acho que nem precisávamos trazer falsos católicos, a igreja é na periferia e o povo de lá não tem muitos pudores, é no popular mesmo. - Que é isso moço? Que você está fazendo? - Sabe o que é tio? Estou desempregado e tenho que me virar na informalidade. Não posso perder uma única oportunidade de levantar algum. - Tudo bem, muito certo, é melhor do que roubar, mas precisa desrespeitar os outros? - Desrespeitar? Que nada! A maioria das pessoas nem dá mais bola pra esse tipo de coisa hoje em dia. - Será? Olha, eu sou envangélico, mas não gosto de provocar ninguém e quer saber? Se alguém vier aqui lhe dar uma surra não moverei uma palha pra te ajudar, por mais que você queira me convencer de que está trabalhando o que acho mesmo é que isso é uma grande molecagem. Caraca, o troço tinha tudo pra acabar mal, o que, de nosso ponto de vista, significava acabar bem. E realmente, verdade seja dita, Marmita é um churrasqueiro de mão cheia, não era só balaca como imaginávamos, em meia hora, no prazo combinado, o coração estava pronto e sendo fatiado. Eu & Vinícius faríamos o papel de Ateus Gozadores & Arruaçeiros. - Olha o coração de Cristo! Venham comungar com a Carne Sagrada! É de graça, presente dos céus!! - Ôpa! Passa aí um naco dessa carne sagrada moço. ¿ exclamamos eu & Vini. - Peguem rapazes, esse coração cura tudo, até coisas do coração, alguma paixão mal curada aí? - Não, nenhuma, só fome mesmo. Só que nem tudo são espinhos, primeiro apareceu um mendigo fendendo a pinga que apreciou o Coração de Cristo e também mais três moleques. Já tava uma certa multidãozinha bandeirosa na frente da churrasqueira e o Inesperado nos presenteou com sua prodigiosa capacidade mudar a direção dos ventos: a fumaça com perfume de churrasco foi em direção a entrada da Igreja. Em segundos Dona Jurema apareceu na porta, empunhando uma sombrinha e com uma cara de furiosa. Aproximou-se em passos largos e, não sei que naipe de improviso foi esse, mas arrastava uma perna e era de uma semelhança com a velha surda daquele programa humorístico do SBT tão grande que todos que estavam sabendo da ação caíram na gargalhada. - Do que vocês estão rindo seus moleques. Não tem vergonha na cara seus blasfemos. - Calma minha senhora, aceita um pedaço do coração do Lazareno? - O quê? Bom, a coisa era de família mesmo, nem posso comentar nada, mas ela deu uma porrada com o cabo da sombrinha tão grande e realista na cabeça do Marmita que o coitado caiu de costas sobre a churrasqueira e se eu & Vini não tivéssemos os segurado acho que teria ocorrido uma tragédia. A velha deve ter ensaiado aquele golpe desde a infância marmitiana. Nessa hora Fábio & Sergio se manifestaram, todos de preto e com Bíblias na mão e começaram a bater boca com Dona Jurema sobre os furos da Doutrina Católica, sobre a bobagem que era não comer carne na semana sangue, sobre a adoração a santos e não sei que lá. E discutiam alto. Tão alto que umas seis pessoas saíram da Igreja pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Uma mulher de uns 30 e poucos parecia a mais exaltada. - Essa pouca vergonha não pode ficar assim, vou tomar providências. Saiu a passos largos apertando nervosamente alguns números no seu celular. A discussão continuou e agora eram mais duas senhoras estranhas ajudando dona Jurema que, num golpe teatral de mestre, simulou passar mal e foi ajudada por nossos dois Evangélicos Delinqüentes. Ficou Eu & Vinícius ajudando na argumentação. Logo depois veio Jean com seu antigo traje de rabino xingando a todos e falando que era tudo um bando de louco. O cara tava um sarro e trazia pendurado no peito um cartaz avisando que o fim do mundo estava próximo. - Essa discórdia toda é a maior prova do que eu digo. Foi então que a coisa sujou. Encostou um carro da polícia. Nos olhamos todos e eu senti que Marmita tremeu na base. Nossa sorte é que Vinícius é um tremendo ensaboado na hora de discutir com os Hômi. Em cinco minutos eles foram embora, definitivamente aquilo não era coisa pra polícia, não estávamos fazendo nada errado. Só que a mulher de 30 e poucos não desistiu e loguinho acabou com nosso Teatro Profano, chamou a Guarda Municipal. Êita Balzaca esperta! - Cadê a licença de vendedor ambulante. Quem somos nós diante de um burocrata? Além do mais já tava na hora de parar mesmo, carregamos tudo até o ponto de ônibus e voltamos Rindo & Bebendo Vinho & Rindo & Bebendo Vinho e comentando em tom de deboche. - Se as coisas forem como os católicos dizem que são estamos todos fudidos, o inferno vai ter que fazer novos loteamentos. Delinqüentezinho da Páscoa, O Que Trazes Pra Mim? - (ataque quarenta e cinco) O ataque planejado pra noite de páscoa foi aguardado num clima de empolgação, pois seria o terceiro na mesma semana. Nos sentíamos como se fôssemos tipo que um Comando Delinqüente de Elite. Apenas Vinícius parecia meio cabreiro, afinal autoconfiança em excesso em véspera de invasão não é nada bom e nosso ataque seria justamente nessa linha: invadir casas. A discussão sobre o que faríamos na páscoa começou já durante o mês de março. As sujestões eram muitas e variadas. Fábio queria vandalizar supermercados. - Podemos meter o dedo e quebrar os ovos de páscoa nos mercados. - Quebrar ovos? Tá pra quê? Qual será a mensagem de protesto por trás da ação? - Ari, a gente detona os ovos do Wall Mart, que é uma mega corporação e não é preciso motivos pra se vandalizar uma mega corporação, ela sempre saberá porque está sendo vandalizada. - Boa essa, uma frase lapidar, hahahaha!!!! Apesar de seus argumentos quase convincentes a galera acabou arquivando a idéia, pois uma melhor e mais definitiva acabou surgindo na roda. Vinícius foi o pai da criança. - Caaara, tive uma idéia demencial!! Podemos fazer umas invasões na noite de páscoa! - Invasões? De que? - Tu tá ligado que as crianças na noite de páscoa deixam uma frestinha da janela aberta pro coelho entrar não é mesmo? Pois então, aproveitamos essa deixa, essa maravilhosa facilidade pra dar uma de coelhinho e deixar os ovinhos pra elas. - Rapaz, sabe que não é uma má idéia? - Jean curtiu. - Ih, véio, hoje em dia as crianças não acreditam mais em coelho da páscoa. ¿ Fábio objetou. - Não é bem assim não, o povo simples, dos bairros mais pobres, ainda cultivam essa tradição, tenho certeza disso. E além do quê, invadir casas na periferia sempre foi mais fácil e dar presentes às crianças pobres sempre foi mais nobre. - Então, Delinqüentias & Delinqüentios, a idéia do imbecil Vini foi aprovada!!! Discutimos mais e concluímos que o certo seria uma fantasia mínima de coelho, com orelhas e pés de algodão. A coisa já tava encaminhada quando Marmita veio nos visitar, soube do plano e resolveu dar uns pitacos. - Ari, a idéia tá massa, mas parece que ainda falta alguma coisa ficar ficar complicada e perfeitinha. - reclamou o figuraço Marmitówski - Concordo, mas o quê? - Que tal uns presentinhos? - Que tipo de presentinhos? - Quando eu era pequeno meu pai me ensinou a fabricar uma porrada de brinquedos. - Fabricar brinquedos? Taí uma boa idéia cara, a gente presenteia a galerinha e ainda não gasta nada com lojas. Sabe Marmita, sua esperteza é maior que sua estatura. - Vai te fuder!!!! Marmita passou o fim de março obcecado com os brinquedos. Conseguiu madeira, ferramentas e tintas e se internou no processo. Em três dias começaram a aparecer as obras: os tradicionais carrinhos pra meninas e casinhas de boneca pras meninas. Até que o cara leva jeito pra coisa. Aliás o cara leva jeito pra diversos trabalhos manuais, foi o artesão que construiu nossa lendária catapulta de jogar merda. Dona Jurema, sua vó e Delinqüente da Terceira idade gostou da nossa idéia e se encarregou de fabricar os chocolates pra salvaguardar nossas parcas finanças. Inclusive a coroa fez questão de preparar os doces nosso Muquifo, Doce Muquifo. - Quero saber como é o lugar que os amigos de meus netos moram. Na sexta-feira santa, logo depois da sacanagem que aprontamos na igreja ela foi direto pro nosso muquifo e começou a trabalhar nos chocolates. Marmita foi em casa buscar seu irmãozinho pra passar o dia com a gente posso garantir com todas as letras, a presença do pirralho foi fundamental pra nossa ação. Porque? Porque o piazinho nos presenteou com uma sensacional meme mirim. Ele ficou vendo Marmita dar os últimos retoques nos brinquedos e ouvindo nossas conversas sobre a ação, sempre quietinho, sem falar nada. Até que lá pelas tantas ele resolveu abrir sua boca. Falou bem timidamente e quase inaudível: - E se vocês deixassem uns coelhinhos de verdade dentro do quarto das crianças. Todo mundo parou o que estava fazendo e olhou pro menino, que ficou com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e baixou a cabeça. - O que tú falou??? - Nada, tá bom, desculpa, não me meto mais. - Que nada seu moleque, sua idéia é muito boa, o que vocês acham? ¿ defendeu dona Jurema. - Caralho! Que idéia massa!!!! Não teve nem o que discutir, o menininho soltou a melhor frase que poderia ter soltado. A idéia caiu feito uma bomba em nossas Mentes Delinqüentes. - Genial, os moleques vão pensar que é o próprio coelhinho da páscoa. - Tive uma idéia melhor, a gente coloca uma coleira no bicho e deixa um bilhete: cuidem bem de meu filhinho, não maltrate ele. As gargalhadas foram ensurdecedoras, finalmente nosso plano de ataque estava decididamente arredondado e azeitado, como alvo escolhemos o bairro do Parolim. No sábado Fábio & Jean desembolsaram uns dinheiros e comprar cinco coelhos numa loja de animais, Marmita desenvolveu gaiolas com tirantes que funcionavam como mochilas, perfeito. Quando chegou a noite a expectativa era tanta que o tempo se dilatou, a meia noite demorou uma era pra chegar. Mas chegou. Pegamos o bi-articulado do boqueirão, descemos no terminal tubo do Parolin e fomos confiantes pra nossa Missão Sagrada. Andamos um monte pra chegar numa favela adequada e ainda tivemos que desviar de várias ¿malárias¿ (maloqueiros na gíria curitibana). Andávamos em silêncio com três de cada lado da rua procurando um caminho seguro que desse pra algum quintal. Lá pelas tantas tantas Jean soltou um assobio fininho e gesticulou com o braço, uma alvo potencial foi localizado. Terreno tava cheio de tralhas, parecia um ferro-velho, mas dava num muro de um metro de meio de altura atrás do qual tínhamos acesso aos quintais de quatro casas. Escalamos o muro e ficamos aguardando pra ouvir os ruídos e tentar identificar qual a casa mais adequada pra invadirmos. Estávamos vestindo nossas ridículas (e bota ridículas nisso) orelhas e patas de coelho quando fomos interrompidos pelo latido de troçentos cães. Nem paramos pra discutir, picamos a mula dali rapidamente. Então começou a sessão, tudo quando alvo que localizávamos esta repleto de cães. Jean já tava ficando impaciente. - Cara, daqui a pouco vou entrar num quintal com cachorro mesmo, dou uma bicuda e o porra cala a boca. - Não viaja Jeanzinho, não viaja. Num dos quintais ele achou que estava limpo. Pulou do muro e quando estava perto da casa um cachorro saiu revoltado de uma caixa de madeira e foi direto na batata da perna de nosso amigo Delinqüente. Não sangrou, mas segundo ele doeu pra caralho. Ficou tão emputecido que abandonou um coelho só de raiva. Antes trocou o bilhete de coleira: Me ajudem, sou o coelho da páscoa, perdi meu saco com ovinhos e pra completar me perdi também, alguém pode me encaminhar a um ponto de ônibus e me ceder um vale transporte? Foi um parto, a sensação que se tinha é que os cães haviam dominado mundo, que osp postes foram feitos unicamente para esses lazarentos mijarem e nossas pernas, ao invés de meio de locomoção, eram nacos de carne pra saciarem sua fome animal. Foda mesmo a bagaça, acredite. Só que uma das característica que um bom Delinqüente deve ter é a tal da paciência. Lá pelas quatro da manhã descobrimos um terreno baldio arregadíssimo. Também contou a idéia genial do Marmita de fazer um esporro a tres quadras de distância pra desbaratinar a cachorrada. Eu & Jean fomos pro front enquanto o resto do pessoal ficou ou de sentinela ou enrolando a cachorrada. O terreno baldio dava pra cinco casas, não tinham quintais, era como se aquele quintal fosse coletivo, varais de roupas pra tudo quanto eé lado e até uma trave de futebol tosquíssima. Jean escolheu uma casa e foi na frente enquanto fiquei cuidando da retaguarda. É sempre assim, quando a gente fica esperando os caras demoram pra caralho, já tava me batendo sono quando o viadinho voltou. - Ari, limpeza total, a primeira casa que eu tentei tava toda fechada, mas na segunda tava aberta. O povo tava dormindo só que não consegui descobrir nenhum quarto de criança. Acho que nem tinha criança na casa. Então deixei a parada em cima da mesa da sala. Ficou massa, os caras vão ter uma puta surpresa de manhã. - E o coelho? - deixei dentro do forno do fogão da cozinha. - O que? Hahahaha!!! - Cala a boca seu porra, vai que é a tua vez. Confesso que tava cabreiro, dessa vez fui eu a demorar. Dei sorte que na primeira casa que cheguei tinha uma janela entreaberta, no entanto esperei ao lado dela uns dez minutos antes de entrar. Sacumé, um time pra adrena baixar, saca? Observei pela janela e vi que era minha noite de sorte, era um quarto de criança. Ao lado da cama uma cestinha reluzia com papel prateado e dourado. Mas na cama não tinha ninguém. O menino deve estar com medo do coelhinho e deve estar dormindo na cama dos pais, pensei comigo mesmo. Melhor pra mim. Entrei cuidadosamente e quando fiquei de pé em cima da cama a porra deu um estalo que regelou minha alma. Não entrei em desespero, fiquei ali, paralisado e em silêncio por uns três minutos até chegar a conclusão que ninguém tinha acordado e então desci da cama. Soltei a mochila/gaiola das cosas e comecei a trampar. Primeiro fiz o que considerava mais difícil, dispensar os ovos sem fazer barulho. Depois estacionei cinco carrinhos d emadeira embaixo da cama do menino. Os outros poucos brinquedos que estavam no quarto indicavam que se tratava de um menino mesmo. O coelho escolhi colocar dentro do guarda-roupa. Quando estava colando um papel com a palavra ¿surpresa¿ na porta do guarda-roupas levei aquele que com toda a certeza possível nesse universo infinito foi maior susto da minha carreira. Meu sangue gelou, o chão sumiu dos meus pés, meu coração batia na garganta querendo sair pra fora, pensei que ia desmaiar. Uma voz rouca e baixinha dizendo: - Coelhinho!! Sem saber de onde tirei essa coragem olhei por cima do ombro, não conseguia me mecher, estava paralisado. Era uma criança de no máximo tres anos de idade. Quando nos encaramos ele falou de novo. - Oi coelhinho!!! O lazarento tava fazendo campana pra flagrar o coelhinho e conseguiu. - Eu sabia que você ia vim. Veio correndo em minha direção e me abraçou. Eu todo cagado e ele emocionado. Não sei como descrever o que senti. Demorei pra caralho pra escrever esse relato por não encontrar palavras que descrevesse minimamente o que senti naquele momento. Quando ele falou que gostava muito de mim, me desatei a chorar. - Psssiu coelhinho, meu pai não pode me acordar senão ele me bota de castigo por estar acordado essa hora. Me aclamei um pouco e mostrei a ele o coelhinho no guarda-roupa - É seu irmãozinho? Acenei que sim com a cabeça, não sabia o que dizer, na hora pensava que tinha perdido a voz com o susto e fingi que o coelho da páscoa não falava mesmo. Mostrei os brinquedos e ele me deu mais um abraço, mais lágrimas. - Porque vc está chorando? Eu gosto de você, está triste porque vai embora? Acenei que sim e tratei de sair dali. Enquanto me afastava em direção onde o Jean estava olhei pra trás e vi que o menino estava me dando tchau! Retribui e saí correndo. Jean estava impaciente ao extremo, perdo a noção de tempo. - Cara, vc demorou quase quarenta minutos. O que houve? - Vamos embora daqui cara. - Você tá chorando Ari? O que houve? - Nada véio, depois te conto. Nos reunimos todos numa banca de cachorro-quente perto da Marechal e relatei o ocorrido ao pessoal que ouviu sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Todo mundo achou muito engraçado, mas eu fiquei com um estranhíssimo nó na garganta. Parecia que eu tinha sofrido uma metamorfose naquele quarto de criança e que não era mais o mesmo. No domingo de páscoa dormi o dia inteiro e quando chegou a noite fui à rodoviária, comprei uma passagem e fui visitar meus parentes. Faltei três dias de trabalho e quando voltei ganhei a conta. Tudo tem seu preço, mas a experiência que vivi vale muito mais que esse empreguinho vagabundo nesse escritoriozinho sem futuro. Com certeza, nem eu nem aquele moleque esqueceremos daquela noite. Não entendo o que senti, mas sei que foi maravilhoso. (colocar a segunda versão do final da história) Se o Sexo É O Que Importa Só A Delinqüência Fala de Amor - (ataque quarenta e seis) Semana passada a discussão sobre Sexo, Pornografia & Putaria voltou à tona nas Inevitáveis Madrugadas de Bebedeira no nosso Muquifo do Sítio Cercado. Vinicius & Marília tinham ido visitar a Denise, aquela nossa amiga catadora de papelão. A mina voltou chocada & revoltada & indignada com o filho mais velho da mulher. - Os papos do piá, vocês não botam fé! Eu e a piazada estávamos jogando numa roleta que tínhamos comprado num Lojão 1,99. Cassino Clandestino do Mocó dos Delinqüentes. Tava estiloso mesmo: fumaça de cigarro, luz fraca e musiquinha fuleira, a cargo de minha extensa coleção de fitas cassetes com musicas bregas. Eles quebraram nossa clima, mas Marília tava tão engraçada com sua revolta que ninguém teve coragem de reclamar. - Que foi mulher, quê que tinha os papos do piá? - Um depravadinho, isso sim!. - Nem tanto Marília, nem tanto. ¿ vini desconversou. - Nem tanto o caralho! É um merdinha de nove anos e vem querer me dizer que já transou! - Já transou???? - Diz ele que achou na rua cinqüenta reais e foi com uns coleguinhas numa zona. Chegou lá, falou com a dona do estabelecimento, conseguiu uma mina e faturou enquanto o resto da criançada tomava quissuco de tangerina. Lógico, todo mundo caiu na gargalhada. O Piazão passou instantaneamente de um mero conhecido nosso a Herói Nacional do Nosso Muquifo. Com a moral de ter pôster na parede e tudo. A discussão que se sucedeu foi monstruosa, Marília revelou-se cheia de pudores e Jean foi à loucura de tanto que ria tirando onda dela. - Porra, em que século você vive? Hoje em dia qualquer criança com mais de oito anos está ligadíssima nessas paradas de sexo. Lá pelas duas da matina, com todo mundo já quase bêbados, acabamos combinando de fazermos um Teatro Secreto. Jean deu a idéia. - Pro troço ficar mais massa tinha que ter a participação desse guri, o Rafael. - Como assim? Que tipo de Teatro Secreto. - Eu pensei no seguinte, saca aqueles meninos que entram no ônibus distribuindo um bilhetinho onde alegam passar necessidade e depois recolhem de volta junto com as doações? - Só, tô ligado. - Pois então, ao invés desses bilhetinhos ele entregaria alguma coisa pornográfica que indicasse que ele está inteirado dessas paradas de sexo. Vinicius adorou a idéia e já soltou um complemento. - Jean do céu! Perfeito!! A gente pode bater uma foto do Rafinha se masturbando! - Se masturbando???!! ¿ Marilia apavorou-se - Claro, que nem o Hakim Bey falou. Ele não tinha sugerido fazer um pôster de um menino se masturbando e abaixo a frase ¿essa é a face de Deus¿? Pois então, podemos adaptar esse meme a nossos intentos. Marmita estava se mijando de tanto rir. - E eu preparo algumas daquelas caixinhas que quando a pessoa abre um boneco levanta a pica, hahahaha!!!!! Mais um turbilhão de gargalhadas e o plano foi aprovado. Cada um se encarregou de uma parte dos preparativos. Claro que nosso ataque envolvia riscos, podia ter um PM à paisana no ônibus ou alguém podia se revoltar e ligar do celular pra alguma autoridade ¿competente¿. Enfim, combinamos que se qualquer coisa desse errado era só gritar ¿Fnord!!¿ que imediatamente abortaríamos a encenação e desceríamos do buzum. Foi eu e Fábio que nos encarregamos de bater a famigerada foto. Trouxemos Rafinha pra passar uma noite no Muquifo e fizemos a proposta, que ele aceitou sem pensar sequer meia vez. Largamos uma Playboy na mão do guri e mandamos ele entrar no banheiro e que só nos chamasse quando estivesse com a rola definitivamente dura. Uns quatro minutos depois ouvimos um grito. - Apurem seus merdas!! Abrimos a porra e quase não conseguimos fotografar bosta nenhuma de tanta risada. O guri tava vermelho, ofegante e suava tanto que parecia que tava chovendo dentro do banheiro. - O quê que é isso piá, você vai ter um troço! - Vão à merda seus viados e batem esse caralho de foto duma vez. Fábio bateu várias fotos, pois ria tanto que não tinha certeza se estava focalizando direito. Fechamos a porta, nos escoramos na parede e nos partimos de dar risada, quando o menino saiu do banheiro estávamos rolando no chão. Ficou tão indignado que nos cobriu de bicudas até acertar de geito uma costela do Fábio. - Parô! Parô! Parô!!!! Pra revelar estávamos cabreiros. Se mandássemos num estúdio de revelação normal alguém poderia se invocar e numa dessas até nos denunciar por pedofilia. Resolvemos procurar um meio alternativo. Tinha uma conhecida da Marília que tinha um estúdio de revelação. Depois de muita argumentação ela acabou topando. No outro dia estávamos com as hilárias fotos em mãos. Tomamos o devido cuidado de raspar e pintar de preto o rosto, pra evitar reconhecimentos e processos penais ou coisa que o valha. Nosso artesão mor Marmita quem confeccionou as caixinhas. Só de sacanagem pintou elas de cor de rosa com florzinhas coloridas pra ludibriar a galera. Dentro colocou um bonequinho do Lula pra lá de tosco, mas com barba, faixa presidencial e um dedo a menos. Na ponta da rola do presidente fez uma frestinha pra encaixarmos a foto do punheteiro mirim. Fazia séculos que não dávamos tantas risadas, uma autêntica histeria coletiva. Marcamos pra quarta-feira seis e meia da manhã no ônibus que ia da Vila Fanny até o Terminal Hauer. Sérgio quis ficar de fora e Marmita faltou na última hora, estava com uma terrível febre e dor de garganta. Fábio se indignou. - É um paunocú mesmo, no mínimo amarelou. Fomos eu, Fábio, Jean e Vinicius. Entramos num ponto bem no início da linha e uns três depois entraria o Grande Pequeno Rafael, o príncipe da depravação. Quando Rafinha entrou no ônibus já estávamos todos em nossos postos. Ele entregava as caixinhas pro povo e avisava que só era pra abrir quando ele avisasse. As pessoas pegavam as caixinhas e olhavam intrigadas, graças a Éris ninguém abriu antes da hora. Confesso que fiquei cabreiro, minhas mãos estavam suadas. Estava perdido em meus pensamentos cabreirísticos quando ouvi a voz vindo do fundo do corredor. - Podem abrir! Então um pandemônio abateu-se sobre o coletivo. Gritos histéricos, gritos de ¿ai que nojo!¿, ¿meu deus do céus!¿ e outros que não consegui identificar. Teve uma senhora que jogou a caixinha na testa do Rafinha. Outras duas jogaram pela janela e umas três jogaram no chão e se benzeram todas. Um sujeito maltrapilho ria que se mijava. Dois piás também rachavam o bico de dar risada no fundão. O motorista até reduziu a velocidade pra conferir no retrovisor que diabos estava acontecendo. Ponto pra nós, ele também sorriu. Nosso objetivo era não perder o controle da situação, acontecesse o que acontecesse teria que ser um de nós a começar a discussão. Vinícius tomou a frente. - Você não tem vergonha cara seu moleque? - Porque tio? Isso daí é artesanato, ué. Uma senhora tomou a frente nas acusações, abafando Vinicius por completo. - Isso é uma falta de respeito, você deveria estar consciente que tem gente de família aqui dentro. Pessoas indo trabalhar e não dispostas a agüentar qualquer tipo de sem-vergonhiçe. - Opa! O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? ¿ Jean interferiu. - Como assim, o que quero dizer? O que eu disse é óbvio! - Não tô vendo nada de óbvio no que a senhora falou. Desde quanto sexo é uma coisa proibida para famílias? O porque o menino deveria ter vergonha de um boneco com pênis? Fora as mulheres todos tem pênis e não vejo motivo algum pra se envergonhar disso. - Isso não significa que tenha que se ficar mostrando pra todo mundo. - O quê? Ele mostrou sua rola? Onde? Onde? - Escuta aqui rapaz. Esse assunto é sério e não deve ser levado na brincadeira, é isso que estou tentando dizer. - Sério? O que há de tão sério numa coisa tão natural. É essa aura de seriedade toda, essa proibição de se tocar no assunto que deixa as pessoas tão desinformadas e recalcadas. Esse assunto deveria ser discutido em todas as famílias. - Sim! Nas famílias e não num ônibus. - Porque não nos ônibus, nas praças e nas calçadas? Pessoal, precisamos de mais sexo, falar mais de sexo, praticar mais sexo, não é mesmo pessoal? Nessa hora respondemos todos, nós que estávamos ligados do Teatro Secreto, mais os dois moleques do fundão e o maltrapilho bebum. - Ééééééé!!!!!! ¿ os moleques chegaram a beter com pés no chão, estavam adorando aquele quiprocó. Rafinha soltou então a frase-chave, a senha de acesso ao tabú máximo. - Inclusive nós crianças... Todos olharam pra ele. - ... deveríamos fazer sexo. ¿ terminou a frase diminuindo o tom da voz, tamanha a vergonha que estava sentindo devido aos olhares. Momento do tabú. Incrível isso, todo mundo silenciou, sou capaz de dizer que nem o barulho do motor do latão dava pra ouvir. O Profeta do Apocalipse Sexual Jean Pierr rompeu o silêncio. - É isso mesmo, crianças como essa deveria praticar sexo sim! Aí a senhora foi à loucura. - Agora sim que eu vi que você é um louco, crianças fazendo isso é uma absurdo sem tamanho!! - Não vejo absurdo nenhum nisso. As crianças não são tão tolas o quanto o as adultos pensam. Elas sabem muito bem como as coisas funcionam e esconder delas informações importantes só faz com que elas sintam vergonha, medo e quando chegam na adolescência viram uns jovens problemáticos e cheios de traumas. - Isso não faz sentido nenhum, a criança tem que estar no mínimo fisicamente preparada. Nessa hora eu entrei rasgando. - Péraí minha senhora! Quanto eu tinha oito anos já tinha ereção e pratiquei sexo com uma vizinha da mesma idade e por mais que nenhum dos dois tenham atingido o orgasmo posso te garantir que foi muito bom. - Isso não prova coisa nenhuma. - Inclusive algumas civilizações antigas eram muito mais avançadas que a nossa. Dizem que eles davam aulas de Educação Sexual pras crianças, ensinando coisas como masturbação, sexo oral e fertilidade. - Isso pra você como isso é ultrapassado. Se isso acabou é por que esses gregos estavam errados, eram quase selvagens, animais mesmo. - Não fale bobagem minha senhora. Os gregos selvagens? Isso sim é que é um absurdo. Eles eram avançados sim, que ferrou com tudo foi o Cristianismo. O cristianismo que ensinou às pessoas a terem vergonha do sexo, nos ensinouo medo. O cristianismo foi o grande mal da humanidade. Falei isso e olhei pros meus colegas, estavam pondo a mão na cara como se eu tivesse feito cagada. E não deu nega, um evangélico que até então estava quieto num canto se revoltou e pegou seu celular. Era tudo o que temíamos. - Querem ficar de palhaçada fiquem, mas saibam que sou um homem de bem e não vou aceitar que fiquem blasfemando contra Deus Nosso Senhor, isso que esse marginalzinho fez aqui dentro é atentado ao pudor, alguma coisa precisa ser feita. - Fnord! Fnord! Fnord!!!! Damos uma sorte dos diabos que bem nessa hora o buzum parou num ponto. Mandamos às favas nossas boa educação e descemos correndo simplesmente atropelando quem estava subindo. Rafinha conseguiu recolher algumas fotos. Fomos a pé até o Terminal Hauer rindo feito umas hienas chapadas de benzina. Bom, podemos até estar completamente equivocados com nossas teorias, mas a questão deve ser debatida. O que não se pode é largar uma pá de cal sobre o assunto. E além do mais, O Caos Deve Avançar e fizemos, além de nosso teatro Secreto, uma belíssimo Distúrbio Cotidiano. Tenho certezade que quem assistiu a cena deve ter chegado no trampo ou na escola e contado o ocorrido aos colegas. Muitas rodas de debates devem estar se formando nesse momento. Fnord! O Jogo Proibido Dos Novos Bárbaros (Vandalismo ou Barbárie) - (ataque quarenta e sete) O ataque pornográfico no buzum deixou nossos cérebros em êxtase delinquente. Provamos do Néctar Supremo da Transgressão Sexual. À noite em nosso muquifo parecíamos um bando de loucos. Quase todo mundo falando ao mesmo tempo e todos querendo atenção. - Escuta porra! Eu tô falando. - Cala a boca! Você não ouviu o que eu falei? - À merda você! - Mas como eu tava te dizendo seu merda, lebra a cara daquele bebum? Quando estamos todos nos ofendendo é porque estamos de bem, estamos em sintonia profunda. Nesses casos, apesar dos palavrões e das ofensas pessoais, estamos numa perfeita sinergia, uma inteligência coletiva altamente marginal. É nesse ambiente que o vandalismo aflora em nossas mentes. Fábio subiu em cima da mesa, virou uma garrafa de cerveja pelo gargalo, no gúti-gúti, jogou o casco contra a parede e berrou: - Bota pra fudêêêêê!!!!! Batemos palmas e reclamamos dos cacos de vidro no chão. - Depois eu dou jeito, pois o que eu quero agora é quebrar tudo!! - Então vamos fazer isso. ¿ falou vinicius, com uma calma cômica Todos olharam para ele. - O que vocês estão olhando? Vamos botar pra quebrar então, ué. - Olha o tipo do cara, meu! Levantou-se de onde estava, revirou umas caixas de papelão que estavam fechadas desde nossas mudança clandestina e voltou com nossos Antigos & Abençoados Estilingues. - Lembram? - Só! Mas e daí? - Daí que vou propor realizarmos aquele Jogo Proibido Anti Automóvel que o Ari falou noutro dia. - A parada dos semáforos? - Graaaande guri! Fábio tomou a iniciativa, subiu na mesa novamente e intimou a malária: - E então, vamos ou não vamos? Óbvio que em meio àquela histeria coletiva todo mundo topou. O jogo tratava-se de uma brincadeira, na verdade um vandalismo de protesto contra o fascismo automotivo. Delimitaríamos uma área, combinaríamos um tempo e o objetivo seria detonar com os estilingues a maior quantidade possível de semáforos. Vandalismo por uma questão de revolta. Vandalismo por uma questão de opressão. Vandalismo por uma questão de falta de perspectivas de mudança. E de excesso de adrenalina no sangue também, admito que era o caso naquela noite. Sérgio, que ultimamente anda todo pudorado e mais cagão ainda do que sempre foi achou a coisa toda meio vazia de sentido e maloqueira demais, sugeriu um acréscimo. - Poderíamos colocar um pano preto sobre o semáforo atingido, simulando uma espécie de luto. - tá, mas vamos colocar como a parada? Os semáforos costumam ser altos pra caralho. Desta vez foi Sérgio que fuçou nas caixas de papelão, voltou com as varetas que tínhamos utilizados pra lançar um feitiço contra a imobiliária em um ataque que empreendemos a tempos atrás. A galera fez aquele silêncio típico que sucede os momentos de surpresa, como é que não tínhamos pensado nisso antes? Sérgio demora pra chutar a gol, mas quando chuta é certeiro. Enquanto Sérgio costurava os panos pretos com sua agulha pra ficar com formato de sacos e facilitar o encaixe no semáforo fui com o Jean à casa do Társis, nosso assessor pra assuntos computadorísticos, pra imprimir uns panfletos. - Vocês são uns loucos, mas eu imprimo sim. Só não me convidem pra participar disso. - Fica sussa, Társis, fica sussa. No panfletos escrevemos: A cada semáforo quebrado 'O Caos avança para o Trânsito ' 'A cada carro no Trânsito ' 'O Caos avança para o pedestre ' Imprimimos também umas folhas A4 com estatísticas horripilantes de trânsito que conseguimos no livro Apocalipse Motorizado da Coleção Baderna pra colar nas redondezas dos alvos, sem relação nenhuma com o jogo, apenas a título de cultura. Quando voltamos para o muquifo as regras já estavam definidas. Sinal vermelho, um ponto. Sinal amarelo, dois pontos. Sinal verde, cinco pontos (pois é o sinal que permite que os carros avancem). Semáforo com pano preto, três pontos. Semáforo sem pano preto, menos três pontos. Panfletos caídos no chão após a colocação do pano ou sem panfletos, menos três pontos. Semáforo com pano preto e com panfletos, cinco pontos. O prêmio ao vencedor? Duas semanas sem lavar a louça nem limpar o chão no muquifo. Altos prêmios se levarmos em consideração os vadios relaxados que somos. Que o jogo deveria ser realizado na madrugada era ponto passivo, difícil foi nos manter sóbrios até lá. Vinícius & Fábio com certeza passariam as próximas semanas escovando chão, estavam bêbados feito uns gambás. Eu & Jean éramos os favoritos. Marmita estava de cama por causa de uma infecção na garganta & Sérgio era uma negação tão grande na pontaria que optou em ficar em casa dormindo. Pegamos o buzão pro centro sem ainda termos em mente onde realizaríamos o jogo. Era uma da manhã quando escolhemos a praça X (não sou mané de assumir qual). Na hora combinamos que não existiria uma área de jogo definida, partiríamos da praça, uma pra cada direção e as quatro horas nos reuniríamos novamente. Um minuto de atraso significaria desclassificação sumária. Depois sairíamos todos juntos pra checar a pontuação. Uma e quinze o gongo soou e saímos todos nas carreira. Jean norte, eu sul, Vini leste & Fábio oeste. O frio era intenso com grande chances de que chovesse e as ruas eram um deserto só. Não fosse eu o Delinqüente com D maiúsculo temeria ser atacado por delinqüentes com D minúsculos. Não demorei muito a localizar o primeiro alvo. O que demorei foi pra acertar a porra da pedrada. Descobri que meu pior inimigo não era nem os insones e nem a polícia, era o frio. Começou a chover e ventar e como sou magro pra cacete a ausência de gosrdura me faz vítima da menor brisa fria. E aquela chuva tava gelada pra caraaaaalho!! Tremia tanto que simplesmente não conseguia acertar a pontaria. Levei quase meia hora pra acertar a primeira lâmpada. Porra! Caralho! Amarela, só dois pontos. Quase não fez barulho, massa! A euforia fez o frio passar um pouco e logo depois detonei a vermelha, mais um ponto. Quando comecei a mirar na verde veio um carro e tive que me mocar atrás de um muro. O carro parou, olhou o cruzamento e foi embora. Depois um casal de namorados com um guarda-chuva enorme. Quando voltei ao tiroteio estava tiritando de frio novamente e perdi a pontaria, mais meia hora pra detonar a vermelha. Comemorei feiro um demente na calçada, sem saber que o pior ainda estava por vir: a idéia de Girico do Sérgio de colocar o pano preto. Minha vareta simplesmente não alcançava, pois a chuva molhou o pano e com o peso a vareta entortava toda. Tive que subir numa árvore, me escorar no poste e depois de meia dúzia de distensões musculares consegui pôr a birosca do pano. E o que é melhor, sem cair um único panfleto. Colei umas folhas com as estatísticas cabulosas no poste e em alguns muros e portas e saí felizão da vida. Ari, o Atleta do Século. Saí pelas ruas correndo de euforia e completamente aquecido pelo suor do esforço. Ria sozinho só de imaginar os piás bêbados tentando colocar o pano preto. Resolvi então tomar uma decisão estratégica. Quebrar os semáforos, colocar o pano preto, mas mandar à merda os panfletos, que abandonaria ao lado do poste. Afinal, o objetivo era pontuar em menos tempo, não é mesmo? Então as coisas começaram a melhorar. No primeiro semáforo já acertei de cara o sinal verde. Sem ter que esquentar a moringa com os panfletos foi fácil de jogar o pano preto de qualquer jeito. Minha pontuação começou a subir rapidamente. Vandalizar sozinho é muito mais limpo, pois em grupo pois a algazarra sempre é inevitável quando se trabalha em grupo. Me distraí completamente com a brincadeira, quando olhei o relógio já eram quinze pras quadro. Caralho! Preciso voltar pra praça! Cheguei lá antes do Jean, fábio & vini estavam sentados na grama devorando o lintro de Pinga 44 com limão que tínhamos levado. Estavam travados de manguaça. - Ô seus porra! Desistiram do jogo? - Nada Ari, simplesmente destruímos todos os semáforos e a Copa Do Mundo É Nossa! - E o Jean? - Sei lá véio, deve ter se perdido por aí ou então deve ter caído com os ômi. - Hahahahaha!!! ¿ fábio estava fora de si. Olhei no relógio e falatavam dois minutos. Momentos de tensão, tudo indicava que se Jeanzinho se atrasasse o troféu seria meu. Trinta segundos antes do prazo o viadinho apareceu na esquina dando risada. - Que foi seu merda? - Hahaha!! Arizinho do céu! Duvido que você me ganhe! Fomos então fazer o levantamento das vítimas semaforísticas. Começamos pelas da dupla de bebum. Fábio conseguiu andar três quadras depois pediu arrego, foi o resto do caminho escorado no Vinícius. Os dois fazendo cobrinhas pelas calçadas, deprimente ao extremo. Primeiro checamos a área do Fábio, foi difícil pra caralho, pois além do paunocú não lembrar os locais exatos, ainda não conseguia nem falar direito, enrolando a língua. No final, conseguiu miseráveis oito pontos, um sinal verde, um amarelo e um vermelho. Nenhum pano colocado e todos os panfletos esparramados pelo chão do único semáforo atingido. Pano chão, panfletos esparramados, oito menos seis igual a dois pontos. - Só dois pontos? Cê tá fudido mermão!! - ah, vé-véio, pelo me-menos colei ca-cartazes por tu-tudo. Era verdade, os muros estavam brancos de tantos cartazes estatísticos. Os alvos de Vinícius foram mais fáceis de localizar, mas não foi muito mais feliz que Fábio, também não conseguiu colocar nenhum pano preto e inovou colando os panfletinhos em todo o poste que servia de base ao semáforo. Os cartazes com estatísticas enfiou por baixo da porta de todas as casas que conseguiu no trajeto de volta pra praça. Quando começamos a contar meus pontos surgiu um impervisto ridículo de tão óbvio. Como saberíamos quantas lâmpadas fora quebradas se o pano preto cobria todo o semáforo? Eu Jean quase saímos no tapa discutindo, por fim Vinícius decifrou o mistério: bastaria checar os cacos coloridos no chão. Assim foi feito e teria sido perfeito se o viado bebum no Fábio não tivesse caído de cara no chão e cortado o rosto e cotovelo. Sangrou um monte até que rasgou a camisa e improvisou uma atadura. Totalizei treze pontos. Pra conferir a pontuação já fui cabreiro. O cara tava muito confiante. Não deu nega, Jean tem uma pontaria realmente fudida, foram exatos quatro semáforos completinho, com pano e panfletos. A assombrosa quantia de sessenta e quatro pontos, uma lavada. Um olé. Tive que baixar a cabeça e admitir a derrota. Que merda, ainda mais o Jean, o mais vadio na hora de lavar a louça. Se arregou, se arregou & Se arregou. Começou a berrar que era o campeão e berrou tanto que não demorou a aparecer uma viatura nos obrigando a correr troçentas quadras arrastando o Fábio. Compramos mais um litro de pinga e bebemos até o dia amanhecer. Cheguei ainda bêbado no trampo e agora estou aqui, sequelado como um prisioneiro de Guantanamo. Delinquencia Juvenil: consuma com moderação. Não Falei? Bingos São Uma Merda! - (ataque quarenta e oito) A polêmica dos bingos nos colocou num dilema, sabotar algum bingo ou não. Ultimamente eu estava lendo o livro Homo Ludens do Huizinga e pensando muito sobre a tendência ao ludismo nos seres humanos. Somos mesmo uns cagalhões crianções que adoram brincar e jogar. Debatendo esse assunto no Muquifo chegamos à conclusão de que jogos de azar tem pouco ou nada a ver com ludismo e bingos seriam a maneira mais escrota de se explorar economicamente essa tendência natural do ser humano. A princípio pensei: é foda sabotar os bingos se eles estão num impasse de abre ou não abre e aqui no Paraná estão fechados ainda. Deixei a idéia em segundo plano, incubada. Só que bons memes são como o vírus da gripe, fazem mutações e quando reaparecem estão mais poderosos, resistentes a remédios. Esse meme em questão surtou numa tardinha de chuva, quando debaixo da minha pagau que tomei emprestada de uma amiga vi o Bingo fechado. Troço bizarro, aquela aparência luxuosa agora toda apagada. Um simbolismo perfeito. Atacar o bingo, estendendo uma faixa na frente, num dia cinza e chuvoso, seria perfeito. Só que antes de continuar preciso explicar melhor a origem desse meme. A idéia surgiu numa daquelas possibilidades de uso mais massas que a Internet nos propicia, a Inteligência Coletiva. Várias pessoas opinando sobre o mesmo tema simultaneamente, uma sinergia relâmpago e porque não dizer? Uma TAZ. Estávamos discutindo formas de se sabotar um bingo. O problema a ser contornado era básico: aquelas porras de casas de jogos estão sempre entupidas de seguranças. Pesou-se em fazer Teatros Secretos, que são sempre mais seguros, mas eu encasquetei que queria uma sabotagem e uma sabotagens das boas. E não deu nega, lá pela troçentézima teclada eis que surge o plano, cobrir o telhado do bingo de merda num dia em que a chuva estivesse se aproximando. Aí, quando chovesse a merda escorreria pelas beradas. Foi vendo aquele bingo fechado no crepúsculo que cheguei à conclusão de que um ataque nesta linha seria perfeito, por mais que poucas pessoas visse (ou não) o simbolismo seria tão forte que o efeito seria mais eficiente do que se talvez fizéssemos o mesmo com a parada aberta. Cheguei no Muquifo e apresentei o plano pra piazada. - Mas que merda! Merda de novo Ari? - É verdade, o Vinícius tem razão Ari, que merda você tá planejando? Então contei a eles a viagem planejada no blog. - Cobrir o bigo de merda??? - Hahahahaha!!!! Ari, tú não presta, tú é um doente! Hahahahaha!!!! - Mas Ari, os bingos não estão fechados? - Pessoal, acordem seus neurônios, se fizermos a coisa do jeito que falei, será até melhor que aquelas porcarias estejam fechadas. Depois daquele bate boca básico a piazada acabou concordando. Marmita foi foi mais técnico, como sempre, diga-se de passagem e sugeriu que usássemos excrementos de galinha. - São mais moles, se dissolverão mais facilmente. - Tá, mas vamos conseguir onde o material. - Teríamos que andar um pouco, tenho uma tia que mora num sítio no interior de Tijucas do Sul e lá eles tem uns três galinheiros, se não for suficiente dá pra conseguir com os vizinhos. - O ideal seria um aviário. - Pode cer, mas você conhece ou tem arrego com algum dono de aviário? Decidimos ir até Tijucas do Sul mesmo. Contratamos nosso quebra galhos oficial Társis e sua picape ¿delinqüente móvel¿. Marmita realmente é bem quisto pelos seus parentes, a tia dele nos esperou com um café colonial estiloso. Pra quem tá acostumado a comer pão com margarina ou bolachinha no café e mijo nas refeições lá no Sagrado Muquifo aquilo foi um banquete histórico. Bem alimentados conseguimos mais ou menos uns trinta quilos do material desejado. Posso te garantir, catar bosta de galinha é bem mais escroto do que aparenta. Aquela merda fede pra caralho! As galinhas costumam mijar muito (segundo o tiozinho do sítio, confesso que nunca vi e não consigo imaginar um a galinha mijando) e o mijo misturado ao esterco exala um cheiro forte e azedo que fica impregnado na roupa e no cabelo. Pra completar a escrotidão toda Marmita passou a noite coçando a cabeça, pegou piolho de galinha. A galera não perdeu a chance de zoar. - Ô Marmita! Cuidado aí véio. Minúsculo do jeito que você é capaz que esses piolhos suguem tanto sangue a ponto da gente ter que te levar pra fazer uma transfusão de sangue. - Vai de fuder seu cuzão! Na noite de sábado Jean foi com Fábio averiguar o alvo e fazer um mapa com o trajeto mais adequado pra efetivarmos a cagada, literalmente. Marmita fez uma busca pelas redondezas do Muquifo e voltou com uma porrada de pedaços de madeira pra fazermos uma escada descartável. Sérgio e Vinícius fizeram uma faixa com uma frase estratégica pra colocarmos na frente do bingo depois da ação. O fim de semana tava chuvoso e tudo indicava que seríamos bem sucedidos. Meia noite Társis chegou com sua picape e ficamos jogando roleta no nosso Cassino clandestino pessoal até as três da manhã. Chegada a hora partimos em missão subversiva. Estacionamos a picape a cinco quadras de distância e descarregamos rapidamente o material. Enquanto o pessoal subia pela escada Mamitiana fiquei conversando com Sérgio, que ficaria com um apito em baixo pra nos avisar se desse algo errado (o viado nem assobiar sabe). Quando cheguei no telhado encontrei o pessoal todo sentado fazendo umas caras pensativas. - Que foi? - Olhe ao redor. Como é que vamos fazer pra esparramar a merda de modo que escorra pela frente? Não vai dar certo. Aquela parede ali na frente ferrou com tudo. Fábio, nosso especialista em análise de alvos, estava desconsolado e cobria o rosto com as mãos em sinal de decepção. - Caralho! Como é que eu não me liguei nisso? - Mas e agora? - E agora? E agora eu não sei. Eu não sei! Marmita, o mestre das gambiarras, aquele ser que nos momentos mais absurdos revela sua inteligência alienígena, deu a solução. - Uma calha geneticamente modificada. - Calha geneticamente modificada? Você pirou, foi? Olha que isso pode ser grave. Então ele levantou-se e começou a caminhar sobre as telhas falando e apontando feito um apresentador de programas de auditório. - Observem que a parde é perfeitamente horizontal. - Tá e daí? - Daí que basta a gente colocar uma calha levemente inclinada pra frente e cobrir as beradas com alguma coisa. Assim que a calha encher a merda toda começará a escorrer. - Perfeito! Genial, seu McGyver, mas e as calhas, caralho? Onde vamos conseguir essa maldita calha a essas horas da madrugada? Marmita não respondeu nada, apenas apontou com o dedo um armazém com um jeitão de abandonada que ficava nos fundos do bingo. - Cê tá falando sério? Tá insinuando que devemos roubar aquela calha? - Claro, porque não? - Mas é foda mesmo... Jean nem titubeou, começou a descer as escadas imediatamente. - Que me acompanhem os bons!! Marmita e Fábio foram junto, enquanto eu e Vinícius começamos a colocar merda sobre a placa que dava nome ao bingo, não ia escorrer muita coisa, mas pelo menos a parada ia ficar bem mais fedorenta que o original. Em poucos minutos os piás estavam de volta com a calha e uns pedaços de arame que encontraram pelo caminho. A instalação foi bem mais rápido do que eu imaginara. Colocar a merda não, demorou pra cacete. Estávamos quase acamando quando ouvimos o apito de alerta do Sérgio. Nos escondemos todos atrás da tal parede frontal tensos e preocupados. Dois minutos depois mais um apito, dessa vez bem mais forte. Jean foi rastejando até a lateral pra ver que diabos estava acontecendo. Voltou com um sorriso tranquilizador no rosto. - Relaxem seus manezões, é só o vigia do bairro. - Só o vigia do bairro? Quer dizer que tem vigia nessa merda de bairro. - E se tiver vigia no bingo também? - Não viaja, eu e Fábio checamos isso, não somos tão tongos assim. A porra toda é protegida por alarme e eles não perderiam essa chance de economizar uma grana. Alguns minutos depois recomeçamos nossa tarefa. Com tudo em cima a chuva começou a apertar e frio começou a aumentar. - Bóra, vamos descer de uma vez!! A piazada foi descendo apressadamente. Estávamos felizes e eufóricos devido a tudo ter dado certinho. Nem tudo, meu chapa, nem tudo. A gurizada já tinha descido, só faltava eu e o Vini quando o viado do caralho escorregou na bosta que nós tínhamos colocado na lateral. Segurei ele pelo seu moletom, mas comecei a escorregar junto. - Te segura porra, te segura!!!! - Tô tentando Ari, tô tentando, não solta!!! O cara tava pendurado numa altura de quase quatro metros e tava pesando pra caralho. O pessoal lá em baixo entrou em desespero. - Agarrem alguma coisa, pelo amor de Éris. Sérgio veio correndo, mandando a campana à puta que o pariu. - Não gritem!!! Então Inesperado mais uma vez nos sacaneou. O moletom do Vinícius rasgou e ele despencou lá de cima. Foi um estrondo seco quando ele chegou ao chão. - Aaaaaaai!!!! - Que foi cara? Você tá bem?? - Aaaaaaaaaai! Meu braço, o meu braaaaço!!!! Puta que o pariu, o cara quebrou o braço feíssimo. Fratura exposta. - Caaara, isso é grave, corra no orelhão e liga pro Társis!! Vinícius, que a princípio chorava de dor, desmaiou. Nos cagamos de medo, não tenho como mentir. Em cinco minutos Társis tava de volta, com uma cara de sono. - Caralho, como é que foi que isso foi acontecer? - Vamos pro Pronto Socorro! No caminho te explicamos. Enquanto fui com Jean levar o Vini ao pronto socorro os piás esticaram tristemente a faixa com a frase que não podia ser mais emblemática pra situação, tanto dos bingos quanto a nossa: ¿Eu sabia que ia dar merda¿ No fim deu tudo mais ou menos certo, vini não teve maiores seqüelas, mas teve que colocar um pino no braço e engessá-lo. Moral da história: O Ministério do Caos adverte: delinqüência Juvenil pode causar lesões físicas leves, média e graves. Acautele-se. Animal é Quase Gente - (ataque quarenta e nove) Aqui no Brasil a luta pelos direitos dos animais ainda soa como piada. Tanta gente se fodendo de verde e amarelo faz com que os adeptos dessa causa pareçam uns Dom Quixotes mais perdidos que filhos de puta em dia dos pais. É triste? É lamentável? É, mas não se pode negar nossa dura realidade de miséria tropical. No entanto temos um fato curioso. Nos bairros mais pobres das grandes cidades (e até nas pequenas) é onde encontramos a maior população canina. Basta dar uma banda num bairro da preferia na madrugada pra checar isso. Uma cachorrada do caralho! Taí uma boa tese pra antropólogos e sociólogos. (Marmita fala que área correta de estudo os antropólogos deveria ser os antros. O cú não tem nada a ver com a cueca, eu sei, mas queria registrar isso em algum lugar. Eu diria que o mesmo vale pra Malacologia. É uma ciência!! Marmita é mesmo impagável) De minha parte eu arriscaria dizer que esse carinho dos pobres para com os cães tem a ver com misericórdia. O ocultistas costumam soltar esse jargão: Só que ¿viu¿ entende. Pois com a miséria vale a mesma regra, só que esteve lá, bem na merda mesmo, sabe o valor que tem essa tal misericórdia. Daí esse carinho todo especial dos pobres para com os cães. Eles são a sublimação de nossas vidas miseráveis. Por mais que a gente se queixe, são eles que levam uma vida de cão. Não tenho pudores em admitir que nós nos encaixamos nesse segmento da população que, no miserê, acaba desenvolvendo essa estranha relação com os cães. No nosso caso, uma idolatria para com uma criaturinha pulguenta, barulhenta e mala sem alça chamada Jubykão. Até por quê, as circunstâncias em que ele chegou até nós foram todas especiais, foi durante um ataque. Herdamos ele no dia em que sabotamos um Hotelzinho de Cachorro no ano passado. Náááá!!! Chega de enrolação! Por que caralho eu estou insistindo tanto nesse assunto? Calma, eu conto. A parada toda começou quando o convalescente (com tendência a vagabundo) Vinícius me ligou no trampo um tanto preocupado. - Ari, o Jubykão tá mal. Tá cagando toda hora e tem sangue na merda. Não quis comer nada, o que é um sinal de que alguma coisa está errada com ele. Isso pela manhã, depois do almoço mais uma ligação. - Ari, o lazarentinho tá mal mesmo, agora tá vomitando e tremendo quem nem o Ronaldinho na final contra a França. Quando cheguei no muquifo à noite pude constatar que o Vini não estava exagerando. Nosso quintal estava que era só bosta, sangue e vômito. Jubykão estava só carne e osso e tendo convulsões toda hora. - Ô seu porra! Você não viu que o que tá tendo são convulsões? Isso não tem nada a ver com tremedeira e o pior, ele tá frio pra caralho. Então febre não é. - E eu sou veterinário agora? Nisso chegou o Jean e quando viu nossa mascote agonizando lembrou da vizinha do outro lado da rua que ele estava meio que de paquera. - Ela faz veterinária na Federal, vou chamar ela. A mina ainda demorou a chegar da facul e quando pôs os olhos no dodóizinho já bateu o martelo. - Posso até estar errada, mas tudo indica que ele tá com XXX em fase terminal. Pode morrer a qualquer momento. - Puuuutz!! ¿ Exclamamos em uníssono. Jubykão era como um membro da família. Enrolei ele com uns panos velhos, pois estava muito frio, e coloquei na casinha. Entregue à própria sorte. A mina falou que até daria pra tratar essa doença, mantendo ele vivo na base de Gardenal até que o corpo desenvolvesse os anti-corpos necessários pra expulsar o vírus. Além de ser um tratamento caro, não era certeza que funcionaria. Lamentável, mas realmente tivemos que deixá-lo nas mãos de Éris. Marmita fez questão de passar a noite com a gente no muquifo acompanhando Jubykão e fazendo preces a Éris pra que nosso Mascote sobrevivesse. - Éris, a mais bela, acredite, esse animalzinho gera uma tremenda Discórdia saudável que mantém a piazada afastada da Maldição do Caracinza. Pelo visto a deusa não se convenceu, pois as quatro da matina Marmita me acordou. - Ari, fodeo!! Jubykão jazia em sua casinha, já pertido dessa para melhor. A tristeza baixou sobre o muquifo no fim de semana. Pra completar uma nova e poderosa frente fria chegou do sul na madrugada da morte de nosso herói. No frio, a tristeza pareçe ser mais triste. Durante o sábado a discussão foi grande sobre o que fazer com o corpo do Jubykão. Fábio, sempre o mais dramático, queria enterrá-lo num terreno baldio. - E então esse terreno deixará de ser baldio pra virar um centro de peregrinação delinquente. - É, pode até ser... Só que parecia que faltava algo, não sei se era por causa da aura de tristeza que impregnava o ambiente ou sei lá o quê, a sensação era de que ele merecia algo mais estiloso. Algo mais style. Foi Jean quem salvou a revolução. - Galera, já sei! Um enterro Viking!! - Enterro Viking??? Que porra do caralho de merda você quer dizer com isso? - Sepultar o dog num ataque. - Tipo assim... Seja mais claro - Abandonar o corpo em algum lugar estratégico. O silêncio dos pensativos se abateu sobre todos. Olhos brilhando. Neurônios maquinando e aos poucos as idéias surgindo e sendo pronunciadas. Em cinco minutos o ambiente já estava um pandemônio, com idéias de gerico, ataques de megalomania vândala e muitas gargalhadas. Foi difícil chegar num consenso. Fábio foi quem teve o plano mais coerente. - A gente pode se dividir em duas equipes. - Duas equipes? - Sim! Uns vão na frente, fazem o sepultamento propriamente dito e a outra equipe vai depois. - Ótimo, mas onde será feita a cerimônia. - Que tal numa loja especializada em artigos de couro? De preferência de artigos sofisticados e caros. - Maaaassa! Dá pra meter no meio a parada dos direitos dos animais!! Imediatamente começamos a mexer nossas respectivas Bundas Gordas & Bundas Magras. Uma coisa era certa: precisaríamos estar vestidos com roupas chiques pra podermos nos passar por burgueses. Coisa difícil pra pé rapados como nós. - Jean, como foi teu rompimentos com aquela mina burga? Foi amigável? Dá pra conseguir uns panos descolês com ela? - Com ela não, mas deixa comigo que eu consigo com outra guria. O corpo do Jubykão passou o fim de semana inteiro sendo velado, já que o enterro só poderia ser realizado na segunda. Eu estava no trampo quando Jean me ligou. - Ari, cinco e meia na frente do bondinho da Rua XV. - Beleza. Marmita não pode ir, pois estava trabalhando e Sergio tinha encontro com uma mina e como isso é coisa rara, não quis cancelar. Decidimos trocar de roupa nos banheiros do McDonald´s da Boca Maldita. De uma certa forma seria como se eles tivessem nos ajudando, servindo de cúmplices. Tínhamos escolhido dois alvos potenciais, o primeiro era no calçadão mesmo. Jean entrou na loja com Fernanda, uma mina que ele tá ficando, chiquérrima. Ele próprio nem parecia o motoboy de subúrbio que é. O corpo do dog estava numa sacola da Renner. Começaram a experimentar botas pra Fernanda e ela não parava de cagar na cabeça dele. - Dia dos namorados atrasado é o fim da picada! E tú ainda quer noivar? - Mas amor, estou disposto te dar o que tú quiser! Só que a mina paunocú que estava atendendo ficou de butuca o tempo todo. Jean tentou contornar, puxava assunto contando seu drama, pedia um copo dágua, mudava de assunto, mas ela sempre lá, agourando. Ficaram meia hora nesse lenga lenga e nós lá fora, na maior das expectativas. As lojas iriam fechar!! Até que vinicius se indignou e entrou na loja, dando o sinal pra abortar a missão e tentar o segundo alvo. Fomos então pra loja mais fresca, justamente a opção mais difícil. Será que a alma canina de Jubykão queria aprontar mais uma com a gente? Eu nunca engoli aquela história dele ter mordido, roído & rasgado minha coleção de gibis do Hellblazer. Só que o Inesperado volta meia toma atitudes inesperadas e desta vez nos demonstrou o impensável: os burgueses, além de não saberem se divertir, são uns completos manés arrogantes. Foi a senhora saber que Jean compraria uma bota caríssima, desde que sua namorada se agradasse de alguma, que deixou os dois completamente à vontade, trazendo até cafezinho. Ficaram vinte minutos experimentando botas atrás de botas até que surgiu a deixa perfeita e acomodaram nosso querido cãozinho numa caixa de uma bota de 475 pilas. Quando a dona da loja voltou disseram que voltariam no outro dia pra buscar o presente. Se despediram e picaram a mula em direção a onde estávamos, a meia quadra de distância. Damos um tempo estratégico pra não levantar suspeitas e fomos concluir a sacanagem. Fábio estava com uma amiga que não eu não conhecia e que não lembro o nome, impecáveis os dois também. Eu fiquei com Vinicius do lado de fora aguardando o desfecho. Entraram e pediram pra ver umas sandálias, depois sapatos e por fim as famigeradas botas. Quando a amiga dele abriu a caixa premiada soltou um berro tão grande que ouvimos de onde estávamos, no lado de fora da loja. - O que é isso?? - Isso é um absurdo. A dona da loja, mais duas funcionárias vieram checar o que estava ocorrendo. Eu e Vini entramos no papel de curiosos. O massa foi que mais três pessoas que passavam na rua entraram também pra ver porque aquela menina gritava tanto. Uma atriz e tanto a amiga do Fábio, não parava de gritar. A dona da loja tentava se justificar de tudo o quanto é jeito. - Realmente, não sei como esse troço foi parar aí dentro. - A senhora que dizer que não é responsável por isso? ¿ Fábio parecia indignado. - Claro que não senhor isso é terrível. - Terrível?? Terrível é a falta de consideração de vocês para com os clientes. Minha noiva tem problemas cardíacos e se algo acontecer podes ter certeza que processarei esse muquifo anti-higiêncio. - Me desculpa senhor, me desculpa! ¿ A coitada da mulher tremia de nervosismo e estava prestes a surtar. - Eu deveria chamar a vigilância sanitária ou coisa que o valha! Nesse meio tempo pegou um papel que tinha junto ao cachorro morto, não sem demonstrar todo o nojo do universo em suas expressões faciais e leu o que estava escrito: ''¿Esta loja promove uma carnificina aos meus semelhantes e já que morri manifestei no testamento meu desejo de vir pra cá, pra que pelo menos UM animal deixe de ser sacrificado em prol de lucros abomináveis¿ '' Vinícius, o palhaço, se desatou a dar risada falando que o cahorrinho tinha razão, um dos transeuntes desconhecidos também riu. A dona da loja, vendo que a coisa estava saindo definitivamente do controle mandou uma funcionária baixar as cortinas pra fechar o estabelecimento. Fábio saiu chutando caixas de sapato e no fim, quando a cortina baixou por completo, deu um puta pontapé. Desnecessário dizer que saímos rachando o bico de dar risada e duas horas depois, bêbados de cerveja num lanchonete de um chinês, ainda não conseguíamos parar de rir. - Jubykão deve estar latindo e chacoalhando o rabo no além. - Podes crer. - Amém! Os Macacos No Espaço Em Plena Escadaria Para O Paraíso - (ataque cinqüenta) Dizem que quando Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche estava na merda, fodido de doente, teve suas idéias mais massas. Essa frase ridícula aí em cima não é minha, é do Vinícius, se queixando de sua clausura após a quebra de seu braço e dando uma de coitadinho ao mesmo tempo em que dá uma de gostoso. O motivo de toda essa balaca é que ele bolou uma parada que intitulou Ideologias Periféricas. Tudo porque andou lendo meus livros da Coleção Baderna e o rizoma do Gilles Deleuze. - Ari, me ajuda a passar isso pro papel, não levo muito jeito com as palavras. Me explicou a bagaça toda e era uma palhaçada tão sem pé nem cabeça que me convençeu no ato. Nem tanto a parada da Ideologia Periférica em si, que me soava ainda um tanto estranha e confusa, mas principalmente pela ação direta que ela implicava. Táticas de Ativismo Nonsense. Vinicius estava começando a me explicar a coisa toda quando a piazada chegou da pelada tirando os tênis e as camisetas num Claro & Óbvio Ataque Biológico. - Cara, isso daí não é proibido pela Convenção de Genebra? - Quê que vocês estavam viajando aí? Foi em maio àquela morrinha pestilenta de Suor & Asa que vinicius botou o resto da malária a par de suas novas idéias subversivas e o principal, planos para ataques nessa linha. O cara estava exigindo que concretizássemos seus planos como uma homenagem, pois foi o primeiro a ser gravemente ferido desde começamos nossas batalhas contra o Império. E o que faremos dodóizinho? - É, por onde começamos? - Tenho um plano. - Que plano? - Bom, preparem seus arsenais de palavrões, a coisa é bem besta e sem sentido mesmo. - Vai! Fala! - É o seguinte, esperamos por um dia de Mega Sena acumulada ou esperamos o dia de encerramento das apostas numa lotérica movimentada, sempre tem fila. - E? - E nos dividimos entre a fila e vamos até o guichê, quando chegamos lá temos apenas metade do dinheiro pra aposta mínima. - Só isso? Que besta mesmo! - Você já teve idéias melhores. - Calma, aí vai cada um de volta pro fim da fila e recomeça tudo de novo, numa roda cármica de eterno retorno e recorrência numa tentativa frustrada de ficar rico. - É, não parece tão ruim assim, desse jeito. - Percebam, podemos fazer um Teatro Secreto altamente subliminar. Acabamos todos topando. Só faltava determinar a hora e o local, pois a razão já tínhamos: nenhuma. E vamos admitir, essa idéia era boa porque requeria mínimos recursos materiais, fora umas poucas moedas de centavos e nossas respectivas caras de pau, mais nada. Como a histeria por loterias é uma constante nesse nosso Brasilzão Varonil não tardou a oportunidade de darmos início ao Plano Nonsense Viniciusiano. Vagabundo & Desocupado como está, acompanhou pela TV todos os acontecimentos lotéricos. Chegou até a viajar num livro meu sobre a Cabala e nos indicar números poderosos pra serem apostados. Aturar o cara sem fazer nada, só lendo besteiras e imaginado bobagens tá sendo foda. Não bastasse isso a mina dele, a Marília, tá praticamente morando com a gente no muquifo. Como ninguém tem quarto exclusivo o casal montou uma barraca no meio da sala, atravancando tudo. Mas tudo bem, o cara tá na merda mesmo, vamos dar um desconto pro cidadão. Marcamos a besterada pra quinta-feira, com a Mega Sena acumulada. Vinicius me ligou confirmando. - Ari, é hoje! - Onde? Que horas? - Vamos nos encontrar todos na Praça Tiradentes depois a gente vai pra Lotérica alvo. Marmita, por causa do horário, mais uma vez não pode participar. Na praça combinamos um pré-roteiro, com etapas, mas nada muito detalhado. Chegamos numa hora meio estranha, o ideal seria irmos pela tarde. Na hora do rush as vítimas da Maldição do Caracinza comparece em peso. Os zumbis do Trabalho Morto. Esse pessoal fica com sua Taxa de Bom Humor abaixo de zero. A primeira rodada na fila foi um tédio, tenho que confessar. Demorou mais do que eu imaginava no meu delírio de estar fendo um ¿ataque¿. Quando voltei pro fim da fila tava meio naquela: porra, que merda é essa que estamos fazendo? Que diabos estou fazendo aqui? Foi uma longa privação. Uma vontade filha da puta de sair fora e comprar uma cerveja pra acalmar os Demônios Interiores, mas seria queimar o filme. Foi na hora de estar perto de fechar, com a fila menor, que as coisas começaram a ficar mais interessantes. O pessoal que trabalhava nos guichês já tinha se ligado de nossa nóia a um certo tempo, só riam e repetiam que a grana não dava pra nada. Ficavam fazendo piadinhas entre si e tirando sarro de nossa cara. - Esses caras não devem bater bem. Só que então o pessoal da fila começou a se ligar. O nosso Teatro Secreto, muito mais feito no improviso do que qualquer outra coisa pode ter início. Foi uma velhinha, com quatro sacolas de supermercado e uma criança de dois anos no braço, que cedeu à curiosidade e me intimou: - Moço, por que você tem entrado na fila tantas vezes? - Nada não senhora, - É que antes eu estava ali no lado tentando fazer o menino dormir e reparei que você entrou três vezes na fila. Nas pessoas próximas a nós, dava sentir a Curiosidade, as Orelhas De Pé & Pescoços Esticados. - Sabe o que é? Tenho um primo que já trabalhou em lotéricas. Ele me contou que várias pessoas perdem dinheiro, deixam cair no chão e não vêem, na hora de pagarem suas apostas. - Não estou entendendo... - É que eu só tenho metade da grana pra aposta e estou torcendo pra que alguém deixe cair uma prata ou um Real, eu achar, arriscar meu palpite e mudar de vida, ficar rico e lavar a égua. - É que, sinceramente, eu não tenho nada, senão te ajudava, por Deus que ajudava - Não se preocupe minha senhora, se eu conseguir meter a mão nessa grana mágica é porque o Centro Cósmico de Controle das Coincidências está de olho em mim. Não tem erro. É tiro e queda. Nisso passou Vinícius num acesso de delírio, viajando no nonsense. Desfilava e falava pra fila, que depois da minha explicação à nobre senhora, foi fofoqueando de par em par. Tipo aquela brincadeira do telefone sem fio, fico imaginando o que o penúltimo falou pro último. Vini parecia exaltado. - Mas eu não desisto. Eu tento de novo. Uma vaga no paraíso com certeza não é uma coisa fácil de se conseguir. Quase todo mundo olhou pra ele. O Lóki. - Paraíso sim! Pra sair desse Inferno da Miséria. É uma atitude desesperada? É! Mas quem nãos estiver nessa situação, que atire a primeira pedra. Tinha um cara na fila, com uma pasta da Uniandrade debaixo do braço, que fazia um certo tempo que estava com uma cara de invocado. Quando viu que o Jean voltou também pro fim da fila se emputeçeu. - Esses caras tão de alugação! - É verdade! ¿ emendou um engravatado com pasta de executivo. - Já é o terceiro que tava na minha frente e voltou pro fim da fila. Tenho aula, não posso perder tempo com palhaçada. Jean achou por bem intervir. No roteiro prévio que tínhamos planejado Fábio era o designado pra fazer o papel de neguinho indignado, mas pintou oportunidade pra um free lance de terceiros. - Se não pode perder tempo, o que está fazendo aqui? - Eu não vou discutir isso contigo agora, tenho mais o que fazer. - Pois deveria, já que quis dar palpite sobre o que estou fazendo. - Eu só queria dizer que ninguém aqui está pra brincadeira. - Não estão aqui pra brincadeira?! O que é o jogo além de uma bricadeira? Um senhor, como toda a pinta de balaqueiro, resolveu se intrometer. - Estamos nesse jogo pra ganhar, rapazinho. Levamos o jogo a sério, é isso que esse moço quer dizer. - Levam o jogo a sério? Não posso acreditar. Por Éris, não creio! As chances de se ganhar são tão pequenas que isso que o senhor falou chega a ser ridículo. - Isso é o que você pensa e ninguém é obrigado a pensar da mesma forma. O quiprocó já estava feito. O pessoal da fila já era uma platéia interativa. Fábio, que estava meio que sobrando por causa do carinha invocado resolveu participar, improvisando a partir dos papos do Vinícius sobre a Cabala. - Falou muito bem senhor, isso é o que nós pensamos. Todos se surpreenderam com essa aparição inusitada. Acredito que para alguns já estava claro que alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo. Fábio continuou, apontando pro nervosinho da Uniandrade. - Que direito tem esse cara de dizer que estamos de alugação? Sabem estas dezenas que tenho aqui anotadas? Não são dezenas comuns! São números cuidadosamente calculados após profundos estudos sobre a Cabala, o Tarô, o Calendário Maia e os Búzios dos Orixás. Todos riram. Era muita viagem. Achei que a hora de acionar o desfecho. Pisquei pro Sergio e ele, que tinha ficado incubado o tempo todo nas proximidades, dirigiu-se pra dentro da loja. Pediu pra falar com o gerente e foi apresentado à dona do estabelecimento. Era uma senhora com uns peitões enormes que mais parecia dona de zona. Sergio fez uma reclamação formal de que havia um bando de desocupados atrasando o andamento da fila. Ela fez uma cara de intrigada e foi imediatamente conferir o que estava acontecendo. Flagrou Jean em pleno discurso sobre estatíticas. Fazia comparações sobre as chances de ganhar na Mega Sena, com as chances de ficar rico com outras modalidades de sorte, menos passivas, menos patéticas e mais prováveis. Foi engraçado, ele em plena retórica inflamada e sente um cutucão no ombro, olha pra trás, vê aqueles peitões mastodônticos na altura do nariz e dá um pulo de susto. Jogo de cena, eu sei, mas a galera deu altas risadas. - Posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo? Sem esconder uma certa expressão de impaciência Jean explicou tudo o que já tinha acontecido. A velha ouviu tudo, mas não sem esconder uma expressão de impaciência maior ainda. Algumas pessoas da fila visivelmente estavam curtindo o barraco. Teve uma senhor que até comentou em acréscimo. - Eu tenho um amigo que comenta que as chances de você encontrar um bilhete premiado perdido na rua são maiores do que acertar na loteria mesmo. O bate boca já estava atraindo a atenção dos transeuntes e a Dama dos Melões resolveu dar um basta. - Escuta aqui ô seus moleques, tenho mais o que fazer. Alexandre! Ligue pra guarda Municipal! Alexandre? Guarda Municipal? Melhor não arriscar. Quem tem rabo preso não costuma cutucar a onça com vara curta. Quem tem cú tem medo. Dei o sinal de vazar e nos dispersamos imediatamente. Estilo flash mob, cada um foi pra um lado, praticamente correndo. Essa atitude deixou um ar de estranheza maior ainda a quem assistiu nossa intervenção. Nos encontramos numa banca de cachorro quente na Deodoro, todos rindo, chapados com a adrenalina do improviso. - Cara, ficou massa! - Podes crer, me melhorasse piorava. Temos certeza que naquela noite nosso Teatro Secreto foi comentado em diversas rodas de conversa. Somos mesmo uns semeadores de memes inconseqüentes. categoria:Manual prático de Delinquencia Juvenil